You Get What You Get
by Kickfeaver
Summary: Hi My name is Crawford, Kim I live with my dad, and my little sister Layla who's autistic. My mum died last year, She got hit by a car, So dad decided to moved us to a town called Seaford during the mid-term break a smaller location, My life at home is pretty hard because dad is always out drinking and gambling. Did I tell you Im 16, work on the weekends to pay for the rent, since
1. Chapter 1 this is my life

**Hey guys I have written may stories/fanfics but haven't posted them on here, but have posted them on other sites e.g Kickin' it Wiki. So this is the first time that I am posting on of my stoires on here, so please be nice, I would love to here heaps of feed back on how I can improve. thanks again :) **

**_This is my life_**

_Hi My name is Crawford, Kim I live with my dad, and my little sister Layla who's autistic. My mum died last year, She got hit by a car, when she was on here way home from one of here binge drinking sessions. The driver stopped to see if she was ok, but she died at the scene. I don't need to go into all of that, So dad decided to moved us to a town called Seaford during the mid-term break a smaller location, transferring schools we now live in a 2 bedroom 1 bathroom apartment. My life at home is pretty hard because dad is always out drinking and gambling, since my mum died, he loved her, he was never like that before she died, He would go out for a drink with his friends occasionally on friday night to have fun with his friends to and to wind down from a hard week, now he's always coming in at 2 am in the morning. So i'm stuck looking after Layla, helping her get ready for school, her homework which I don't mind, cause she calls me mum from time to time, which I like because that means she trusts me. _

_Did I tell you Im 16, work on the weekends to pay for the rent, since dad doesn't I go to school on the weekdays, and look after 2 kids full time, Layla and DAD ! _

_It's my first day at school tomorrow as well as Layla. She getting really nervous, I keep telling her it will be fine, _

Layla: Kim I'm really scared about tomorrow, new people, a different school that I wont no my way around.

_She started breathing heavily, like she was going to have one of her anxiety attacks, which might cause one of her Autistic moments, I sat her down on the couch and hugged her, calming her down, rubbing her back, kissing her on the cheek, the way a mum would do it. Mum was so good at that, when she wasn't intoxicated with alcohol. I grew up fast, when Layla was born, because I was always helping mum and dad because mum was a drinker much more then dad, and dad was always at work, working his BUTT off paying the bills. and supporting the family, sometime I wish it would go back the way it use to be. _

_Kim: Honey your going to be fine, I rang your school and my school up yesterday, reminding them that we were starting, and don't worry I'll walk you to school. Your going to Seaford pre prep school, and i'm going to seaford high. there right next to each other, ill be round the corner. _

_Layla: Thanks mum, Hesitates I mean _

_Kim: It's ok, come on, how about we go down to the shops and get something for lunch tomorrow and while were out we will have dinner._

_Layla nods her head_

_At the shops _

Kim: What would you like for dinner

Layla: Mac Donald's

Kim: Do you really want that junk,

Layla: Yes She says in a like abel voice

Kim: Ok how about we make a deal, You can have a chocolate . If you eat your vegetables

Layla: Ok

Kim: So how about Mac and cheese for dinner.

Layla: Yes please saying it in excitement

Kim: With Vegetables I said in a motherly tone

Layla: NO ! In a disappointing voice.

Kim: Layla, If you don't eat your vegetables, you don't get your chocolate.

Layla: Fine she says in an annoyed voice

Kim: Good girl.

SO we walk into the shops that I had be working at, and got transferred to and decided to grab a trolly, we grabbed some apples, Granny smith of course, the green one, there mine and Layla's Favorite. we also grabbed some Carrots, Broccoli , Spinach, Ice cream, some Yoghurt, and Cereal, and our favorite dinner Mac and cheese, the frozen on that come in the family pack.

Kim: Ok how many apples should we get ?

Layla: 4

Kim: Ok can you hold the bag open for me

We were in the fruit and veg section at the front of the store, so we grabbed all we would need that would get us threw the week,

Then we got to Layla's favorite section. the Candy aisle

Layla: Kim can we get a load of candy ? she asked. Putting candy ( Red licorice, Snakes, Chocolate, Fantailes) and more in the trolly

Kim: Layla honey, Do you want your teeth rot , Can you take those out, I only said you could have 1 not ... I started counting them, I couldn't be bothered any more so I said. The whole aisle. in a quite, mad voice.

Layla: But Kim ...

Kim: Layla. I said sternly

We walked round, and grabbed more items, and put them in the trolly, we came to the cearle aisle. Layla, and I had a long desscussion about what kind of cereal we should get. Suddenly a young male walked up to me, He was well built, wearing jeans and a striped t shirt, Blue and brown to be exact and asked me

Boy: Aren't you a bit young to be a mum

Kim: Oh, no no no ! I said worry that every one thought I was Layla's mum, I didn't mind, I got it back home, after mum died and dad started drinking. This is my little sister Layla

Boy: Oh, sorry

Kim: Thats ok, I get it all the time I smiled back politely

Boy: Do you need help with choose the cereal

Kim: Yes, What do you sujest that is health and Cheep.

The Boy Reached up, and grabbed some Musile Boy: Here, I get this one.

Kim: Thank you I replied

Boy: So you new around here, cause i haven't seen you around? As I got the trolly and continued to look around.

Kim: Yeah, we moved her at the start of mid term break.

Boy: Nice, so what school are you transferring form ?

Kim: Layla, is transferring from Joseph's pre prep, and i'm transferring Corby high, I replied pushing my trolly, as he followed me, as I looked behind, to make sure Layla was walking behind me, but she was still in the cereal aisle waiting for me to get the froot loops.

Kim: Come on Layla, were not getting those

Layla: Aw, As she walked back to me with here head down.

Kim: Come one, we need to get some pens and pencils and books for you and I. She ran towards me in joy as of the froot loops were out of her mind.

I grabbed 2 packs of pens and pencils for me and Layla, and a pencil case for the both of us, Layla chose HOT Pink and I chose my favorite colour Blue, I also grabbed 3 books for Layla, and 4 books for me, We walked around a bit more o see what else we needed.

Kim: Ok Layla, I think we have everything, time to go.

By the time we had finished it was almost 6 O'clock, the young boy was still following up and helping me.

Kim: Ok Layla, its to late to cook dinner, we can get subway

Layla: Macas She demanded back

Kim: Ok but you dont get your chocolate

Boy: You know your really good at this parenting thing

Kim: Thank you, It comes from my mum, I replied in a meaningful way

Boy: Where is your mum

Kim: AT home resting I lied, I was good at that, and I know its wrong, but sometimes you have to,

We got to the check out Layla, help me as well as the boy place all the items on the resister, I gave the lady one of my work colleagues my debit card, to pay, as we finished up I said to the boy

Kim: Well thank you for helping...

_Who is this dashing young man, what school is going to be like for Layla and Kim. _

_ stayed tuned to find out, _

_Thx for ready, hope you can comment, and give me some advice. _


	2. Chapter 1 New Girl P1 Layla's First Day

**_NEW GIRL Part 1 Layla's first day. _**

_Before I could get a reply, they young mysterious young boy around my age was gone, vanished out of mid air, the worse thing was I didn't even get his name, He probable new my name since Layla was calling me. I said thank you to the lady that served us. Me and Layla Heeded off to grab some dinner, and headed home with our shopping and a fully belly. _

_We got home from the shops and dinner, and we could see that dad was home because papers we every where meaning he lost a bet, MORE dests again I thought to my self. Then Layla pointed out a women's Bra ! Not mine of course I keep mine in my draw _

Layla: Kim Is that yours ?_As she pointed to the bra _

Kim: No

Layla: Then who's is it

Kim: It's certainly not mine _I said in a sarcastic voice _

Layla: Has he

I nodded in disappoint

Kim: Come on, you don't need to see this, time to go to bed.

Layla: Ok

I help her put her Pjs on and tucked her into bed, I went out, and packed both our bags and made our lunches so we weren't rushed in the morning, It was 9pm so i decided to go have a shower and head to bed, and I heard Layla say

Layla: You going to bed _I said half awake in a tied voice_

Kim: Yes honey I am Said Kim

Layla, Fell asleep, and I just Laid there for half an hour thinking about mum and dad, and that BOY that I met at the shops, But i was mostly thinking about Dad and how I could help him.

**_Next morning Kim_**

My Alarm went off around 6:30am, I woke up to the sound of the radio voice, explaining the weather and what was going on in the world today, then i realised it was Layla waking me up.

Kim: Ok Time to get up, I said, as I got up, stretched and yawned.

I got up to see Layla, already dressed and excited ready for school, _At least she had a good night sleep I said to my self, _She was wearing her favourite hot pink dress, with her white vans.

Layla: Come on Kim, Get up ! She said in a excited voice, pulling me out of bed. towards my closet.

I got change and walked out to get Layla and myself was already at the table ready for me to serve her breakfast, I asked her if she was excited for school. I ware, a white singlet and my orange blouse, and my three quarter start demim jeans, with my brown boots. I wanted to look natural on my first day, so i decided not to wear make up, and have my hair down. I look at my self in the mirror and i felt confident, I walked out and said hello to Layla, and helped her get ready

Kim: Morning Layla, you ready for your big day, I asked as i grabbed down the ceriacl,

Layla: Yes. She said, excited

Kim: Well thats good to hear, now lest get you breakfast, we dont want you on an empty tummy, on you first day, do we.

Layla: No.. She nods Kim

Kim: Yes sweet, I say kindly what is it

Layla: I was wondering if maybe you could. Stops, for a second

Kim: Do what hon as I looked at her

Layla: If you could do my hair

Kim: Of course, what would you like as I looked at her, the way mum would.

Layla: Plats

Kim: Sure sweetheart, Ill do you hair while you eat your breakfast.

I grabbed my brush, and started to brush her hair, platted her hair, once i had finished I looked up at the time on my phone and it was all ready 7:30 am

Kim: Oh Go-d, I mean Gosh we have to go,

So I grabbed an apple, Mine and Layla's lunch, and put it in our bag and and walked out the door. We walked to Layla's school and I introduced my self to her teacher,

Kim: Hi Mrs Cave, Im Kimberly crawford Man i hate when i have to introduce my self with my real name but you can call me Kim Layla's Sister and guardian. As Layla stands behind me, holding on to me being all shy

Mrs caven: Hi Kim, Im Mrs caven, and Hello Layla She said quietly, We talked for a while and told her about me and Layla and what we are going thew and why we moved, She under stood completely, being all sympathetic, I really Hate that but she knew how we felt because she to went threw it her self with her little brother.

Mrs Caven: layla She says, holding out her hand, being all welcoming. Would you like to come with me

As Layla, finaley come out from behind me she takes Mrs Cavens hand

**_Layla's POV_**

_Well i'm only 10 so this wont be good, But its my first day of school, and i'm scared, I took the teachers hands after hiding behind Kim, taking a good look at here, as they talk about us and our deal, I decided to take her hand, but I started to cry, I know a little childish acting like a 5 year old, but i'm mean is't scary like the first day of kindy or daycare, so I grabbed kim by the arm, She said that I would be fine and that Mrs Cave would take good acre of me and if anything were to happen they would call my school and let them know _

Layla: Don't leave me,

Kim: Lay your gonna be alright, trust me, Mrs Cave is your aid, she's gonna take good care of you, now i have to go as she kneels down to my height or i'm gonna be late. as she kisses me on the cheek and leave

Layla: Ok, as i wipe away my tears

Mrs Cave: Come on Layla, let's get you to class She said,

as we walks to my new class room she asked me all kinds of questions, like what i like to do.

Mrs Cave: SO Layla, What is you favouite thing to do ?

Layla: I like to play sporty

Mrs Cave: Really, what kind of sport

Layla: I like to Karate , me and my sister do it together

Mrs cave: Oo, what belt are you

Layla: Im a brown belt and my sister a 2nd Degree black belt

Mrs Cave: WOW, do you like to do anything else

Layla: I like to watch Tv and spend time with my sister.

Mrs Cave: Well then, that sound fun, doesn't it., Should we go in to the class room and introduce your self.

Layla: Ok

So Me and mrs Cave walked in to the class room and as we walked in I could her, greating the class askinf them how their break was, Then Mrs Cave walked in a knocked on the wall.

Teacher: Ah Hello mrs Cave how are you,

Students: GOOD MORNING MRS CAVE, AND MAY GOD BLESS YOU (A/N What me and my peers use to say in primary school, year 1-5)

Mrs Cave: Good morning studenst

Teacher: Oh that remind me class, we have a new student with us today, Her name is Layla

I walk out behind Mrs Cave, stepping out in-front of her, so i could get a good glimpse of the class. Hi Layla i'm Mrs Cooke, and im your teacher for this semester. She said as she kneeled down to my height. Mrs Cooke looked around her late 20's

Layla: Hello, I say in a quite voice.

Mrs Cooke: Layla, Why dont you come out infront of the class, and tell us about your self.

Layla: Ok So i walked out infront of the class and told every one about my self,

Layla: Well My name is layla, and I live with my olde sister, and my mum and dad, I lied to the class, I got it from my sister, but she say, if its nessary, you can, and that was the case for me, I didn't want everyone to know, that my mum died of alcohol intoxication, thats from what I know and that my dad, is now a drinker, gambler and sleep around with women. We moved from Sanfransisco, down here to sea ford because of my dad's job I lied again Me and my older sister, to Karate, Im a brown belt and she's a 2nd degree black belt. equivelten to a boy's 3rd degree black belt. the kids laugh. and I told them what else i like to do

Mrs cooke started to laugh Mrs Cooke: Ok Layla, I think thats enough for today, they can all ask you questions at morning tea time. now you can go sit with Rose, Eva and Lauran, As she points to a spare desk with my name on it, and they group. I walk over there, and sat there and said a shy hello, and went on with the day untill morning tea time.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey Guys sorry, I haven't updated, i've being really bust with school, Im really sorry, Hope you guys like this chapter _**

**_New girls Part 2 Kim's first day. _**

So I dropped Layla off to school, luckily my school was just round the corner, Seaford high, I walk up to the front office, and asked for my locker and secdual.

_In the office _

Kim: Hi Im Kim, It's my first day,

Lady: Well hello Kim, Im ms Lean, Im depedualty head, and YOUR LATE she shouted in my face, then luckily, at that moment the principle, walked out

Head Master: Caroal,

Ms Lean: Oh head Master, I-I She hesitate didn't see you standing there.

Head Master: Welcome Kim, Please do come into my office

Kim: Thank you, As I walk into his office.

Head Master: So Kim, How are you, Sorry about Ms Lean.

Kim: Im good thank you, and that's ok, I've dealt with worse

Head master: Ok so I just wanted to welcome you to our school and give you your locker, and combination and your time table. He said, taking a deep breath in after that long sentence.

Kim: Thank you, I said, smiled back, as he handed me 3 sheets of paper.

Head Master: Now I do know that you have a sister that's going to pre Prep, just round the corner, and I know about your mother and Father

I gulped and just sat there starring at Head Master.

Head Mater: Kim, are you ok ? He ask sympathetically ?

Kim: Umm, How did you know about my mum and my father ? I whispered to him, as if i didn't want anyone to know, which I didn't, its embarrassing know that your dad is an alcoholic, and that your mum died of that.

Head master: Your transferring from schools, so we got all the information from them He said,

I just sat there starring in to mid air, _GOD YOU CAN NOT TRUST ANYONE THESE DAYS _I said you my self.

Head Master: Kim, are you ok ?

Kim: Yes Head master, it just that, because of my parents and me looking after my sister, I start to cry, on my first day like Layla, WOW i'm pathetic. everyone thinks im a teen mum, a slut. and i just cant trust anyone, anymore. NO ONE I started to cry, The Head Master, came round and comforted me, Patted my back

Head Master: Well Mrs Crawford, why dont we get you clean up and I'll get one of the girls to show you round the school. does that sound good to you

Kim: Yes. I got the tissue box off of his desk and wiped my tears away, luckily I didn't have any make up on other wise I would of looked like a clown.

The Head master went back behind his desk grabbed the microphone, and called.

Head master: Julie De-reason, Please report to the principles office, for a special honors task.

He puts down the microphone and say

Head Master: That our secret call for new girl.

Kim: Right, I said looking confused then all of a sudden, a young girl walks in

Julie: Head Master, you wanted me ?

Head mater: Yes Julie, This is Kim

I got up and turn around to see a teenage girl, wearing a maxie skirt, and a floral top, she had red with a mixture of brown hair, and glasses, and fair skin.

Julie: Hi Kim, Im Julie Walking up to me grabbing my hand and shaking it, I laugh a little

Kim: Hi, Im Kim.

Julie : Well Nice to meet you Kim, How about I take you and show you round the lovely school. Putting her arm around me walking me out the door.

Head Master: Have a great day. he waves at us like were 5 going off to school.

_With Julie and Kim_

Julie : So kim, what school did you come from

Kim: Corby high I said, Looking around

Julie: Nice, So do you have any brothers and sisters, What sport do do play ? I just walked with here she kept on asking all these questions

Kim: well I do Karate,

Julie: OO My boyfriend does Karate' with his friends,

Kim: Really, do they have a DOJO here ?

Julie: Yeah,

Kim: Thats Awesome, and Yes I do have a sister, she 10 and Autistic. I said in a sad but confident voice

Julie: Oh Im sorry, What about your mum and dad,

Kim: Um So where's my locker Dodging the question that I dreed every one asking me

Julie: Lets see As she take the sheet away from me

Julie: Ahh Yes, your 525

As we walk up to my locker, we see a locker opened, Im gonna find out who my locker neibour is going to be

Julie: Here's your locker,

I open my locker to see books in there and a note from the principle saying that they have already being paid for.

Julie: So your first class is as she looks at my time table Maths in 2MC.

_Great I hate maths,_ _I said to my self_, thenI heard a voice that is coming from the locker next to be

Stranger: I'm in that class said They close there locker and It was a young good looking boy, long brown hair, a pool of chocolate brow eyes, and shaped really Well, muscles a six pack _Im guessing, Snap out of it Kim, No time for boys in your life, you have Layla. _I said to my self, he's prob's all ready got a girlfriend in that way he looks.

Julie: KIM KIM ! Hello Earth to Kim

Kim: Hu ? Sorry what was that ?

Julie: Kim this is Jack, He's in your maths class.

Kim: Hi I said nervously.

Jack: Hi he said jack

**_Jacks POV _**

WOW She's HOT !, Her caramel blond hair, Her brown eye's. _SNAP out of it, _I said to my self. !, Wait I think I know her from some where ?, But where, That name Kim sounds familiar.

Jack: Well should we head to class

Kim: Ok

Jack: So Kim is it , What do you like to do ?

Kim: I love Karate' She said in an enthusiastic voice

Jack: Awesome, I do Karat'

Kim: Really, do you know if there's a Dojo that me as my little sis could join

Jack: Well there's the one I go to

As we walked to class, we talked about Karate' and the dojo, and what our best move was, and why we loved it so much. He also, showed me a few things like were the science Labs were, the study hall, the library, and the cafateria.

Kim: Well, ?  
Jack: Its called the Bobby wassabie Dojo

Kim: Sounds instating.

Jack: Well this our room As I pointed towards the door, Ladies first.

Teacher: YOU to are LATE

Jack: Great Mrs Lean, or as i like to call her the witch I whispered to Kim, She chuckled

Ms Lean: Take a seat Mr Brewer. Ah and you must be Kim

Kim: Yes Ms, we met before, in the head masters office

Ms lean: Yes we did NOW Take A SEAT She shouted at KIM

Kim: Sure ms, sorry i'm late, its my first day, and Jack was showing me to the class room, we didn't mean to be late. she said calmly, and in a mannered way.

Kim Sat near Grace My Step sister, who was Jerry my Buddy girlfriend.

**_Kim's POV _**

I go and sit in the spare set in the middle row on the left side next to a girl, she had long brown hair, and she was wearing blue Jeans, and a purple top.

Kim: Hi, Im Kim I said quietly so the teacher wouldn't hear

Girl: I Kim, Im grace as she leaned in and whispered

Kim: Hi Grace. I whispered back, so the which didn't hear.

_Maths is SOOO Boring _I said to my self. Before I new it it was over I check my time table, and I had English, Great the two worst subjects I could have. I could see a shadow, covering the light from my time table and it was grace.

Grace: So Kim what do you have now ? She said, hoping that we would be in the same class

Kim: English in 2ME I said looking down at my time table.

Grace: Really, thats great. Me and Jack are in that class to. She squealed.

Kim: Really ?

I feel like I am making a good friend here, she seems really nice

Grace: Oh By the way, Donna Tobin is in that class to,

Kim: Donna Tobin I gulped loud,

Grace: Do you know her She said with a confused look on her face ?

Kim: Yes, I said quietly, shrieking as I whispering

Grace: How She said Loudly

Kim: Ill tell you on the way to class, I don't want t be late again

Grace: Oh don't worry we have Mr dawsons, he wont mind.

I picked up My books and walked out

Grace: Kim Where are you going ? She said still standing at my desk I thought you were going to tell me about ...

Kim: Yeah I will, just come on, I don't want to be late again, on my first day. I said, as my voice raised

Grace: Fine She walked towards me. So ...

Kim: Well the thing is ... , No I cant, I don't like talking about it

Grace: Oh please Kim She wined as she stopped in the middle of the stair way.

We walked to class, and I told her the hole story about me and donna, and everything except the part about MUM and dad.

Grace: Oh Kim, Im so sorry.

We walked in to class to hear every wooing donna and Jack as she was sticking Her tong down his throat.

Kim: Oh Is donna and Jack dating ?

Grace: Yeah Kinda, He doesn't really like her anymore. Why, OMG do you

I start blushing Kim: What, NOOOO, no. He's you brother, I wouldn't date a friends brother, that would just be, No I do not like him.

As the Teacher walk in he shouts. Teacher: OK you to Break it up, As me and grace scurry to our seats.

we go sit next to Jack since grace sits next to her step brother., Then sudenly, I see s shadow, of me, I her breathing, laughing, I look up to see Donna Tobin

Donna: Aw Look at the new girl, doesn't realise That I run the school As she laughs

Kim: Thats because you don't I snap Back. Every one just looks at me, like I shouldn't of said that

Donna: What did you just Say, As she leans in to my face, Of course i have my head down so she couldn't see who it was, cause if she did, she would flip, and tell every one about whats happened to my family.

Kim: Nothing

Donna: Well then get out of my seat.

So I decide to move and sit at the front, worst place to sit.

Teacher: Right, looks like we have a new girl in our class, Kimberly Crawford said Mr dawson

Donna; Who ? She shouted

Mr Dawson: Kimberly Crawford. Welcome

Kim: Its Kim and Thank you.

Donna: Wait Wait Wait , As she gets out of her seat and walks to the front .

She looks at me and then Yells my Name

Donna: Kimmy, What are YOU doing In MY SCHOOL

Kim: Hi donna lovely to see you to, I transferred here because of dad's JOB, I said, hoping she would say why infront of the whole class

Donna: I thought ..

Kim: Ill tell you later ! just go back to your seat. I said whispering to her

Mr Dawson: OK now that we have that cleared up, This term, I am going to have a seating plan, since last term, you guys didn't DO ANY work As he raised his voice.

He said all the names and pointed to the tables, Where they were sitting, Grace got to sit next to Donna, Lucky Her. My Name was still not called out until I heard.

Mr Dawson: And that leave Kim you will sit here Pointing to the second row to the end left, and Mr Brewer. As me and Jack walks to our seats, Mr Dawson, explains our task. Now for your task you will have to write an essay on you partners Herro, and to do that there will be two tasks to the assignment. 1. Get to know your partner, and 2 write an essay/speech on their life and what they want to be, and what you think they should be.

Donna: Um Mr Dawson, Do we get to choose our partners.

Mr Dawson: Well you are sitting next to them.

Donna: WHAT! No i'm not going in partners with Grace.

Mr Dawson: The reason why i am doing this is because I want you to get to know other people Donna

Donna: Well I don't No other people, I just want to know, my group and my boyfriend.

Grace: You mean the copy cats and MY BROTHER ! No offense bro

Jack: Non taken.

_TIME SKIP. to after school Kim's locker _

Jack: So Kim, I was wondering if maybe we could work on the assignment he asked

Kim: Yeah sure, When ? I asked as I packed my Bag looking at my locker.

Jack: Tomorrow, After school ?

Kim: Sure, I was nice meeting you, But I have to go, mum texted me saying I have to Pick up my sister

I walk out the doors and start running towards Layla's school.

**_Jack's POV _**

So I wanted to Ask Kim out, on a DATE, there was something about that girl i wanted to find out, She looked so innocent, yet, tormented. I had to find out, but All i could come up with was

ack: So Kim, I was wondering if maybe we could work on the assignment he asked

Kim: Yeah sure, When ? I asked, She was packing her bag, real fast, looks like she was in a hurry, to be some where.

Jack: Tomorrow, After school ?

Kim: Sure, I was nice meeting you, But I have to go, mum texted me saying I have to Pick up my sister She ran out ran out of the hall, before I could even say Bye.

Really Jack that's it the assignment. well your dumb, she probably only thinks as you as a friend. plus she friends with my sister, so that would be weird.

Speaking of my sister.

Jack: Hey grace, She was with Jerry.

Jack: Hey man how are you

Jerry: Good thx, Yo how was that smoking HOT mamasita, talking to you Grace punched him in the arm

Jerry: Ow, what was that for ?

Grace: her name's Kim. Oh Jack do you mind picking up our sister Lauran ?

Jack: Yeah Sure. bye man, Cya at home sis.

I walked to lauran's school

_Time skip to Layla's school. _

**_Kims POV _**

So I came to Layla's school to find her sitting with three girls, I walked up to the teacher on duty and introduced myself to her, turns out it was Layal's teacher, I said I was here pick up my sister, I stood there while she went over to Layla and the three other girls and told Layla that I was here to pick here up.

Kim: Hi Im Kim Crawford, Im here to pick up my sister Layla

Teacher: Ah Kim, Layla, has told me alto about you, She bragged on about you all DAY

Kim: She has ?

Teacher: Oh Yes, Oh Im sorry, I didn't introduce my self, Im Mrs Cooke Layla's Teacher.

Kim: Hi Mrs Cooke.

Mrs Cooke, Ill just go get Layla,

Mrs Cooke: Layla, some ones here to pick you up

Layla: KIM !

Mrs Cooke: Yes darling.

As soon as Mrs Cooke told Layla, Layla came running up to me nearly forcing me to the ground, She Hugged me, so hard, I guess she was so excited to see me.

Layla: KIM ! She yelled running up to me

Kim: Hi Sweetie... As I picked her up, holding her.

Layla: Come and meet my friends

Kim: Ok As we walked over to her friends

Layla: This Is Rose and Eve, there twins, and This is Lauran.

Kim: Hi Guys. how are you.

Girls: Good.

Kim: Well come on Layla we have to get home.

Layla: Ok, Bye guys

Me and Layla walk home, I ask her about how her days, was she seemed excited, and was excited that we she was going back.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys, Im gonna try an update over the weekend, but I need some help with chapter 4, Its called 20 question just a head up and I was wondering if you would like to give me some sujetions on what questions jack and kim ask each other ? PM me, if you would like to in ? , hope you guys are liking the story. Thx

- Kickfeaver


	5. Chapter 5 Getting to know you part 1

**_Hey guys here an update, IM VERRY VERRY sorry for not updating sooner, Ive being so busy with school, coming to the end of term 2 for me from Aus, + im going away for a month so ive being getting ready for that, and yeah I should probs stop talking. here the next chapter _**

**_Getting to know you 1 _**

Me and Layla arrived home around 4:15 I told her that before she could watch Tv she had to do her home work, I said I would sit down with her and help her and do mine as well

Kim: Ok Layla, have something to eat, and then we can do our homework.

Layla: But I wanna watch TV

Kim: After you have done your home work.

Layla: Ok. Can I watch it while I have dinner She asked me hopefully

As we were discussing the Tv issue, I heard a knock door.

Kim: Yes, Sit down and get your books ready, while I get the door.

I walked over to the door and opened it.

Kim: Can I help you, Not realising who it was, I heard a similar voices, that I heard today.

people: HI we just wanted to... KIM !

Kim: Yes that my name. I looked up to, Jack and Lauran ? What are they doing here ? Where's Grace ! I snapped out of my thought and said what was on my mind Whats are you guys going here ?

Jack: We live in the building ? What are you doing here He asked confused

Kim:We Live here as well

Jack: Right, Well Here He passed me a basket of cookies

Kim: Thank you, Then I heard Lauran's Voice

Lauran: Kim, is Layla here.

Kim: yes she is, she's at the kitchen Table, come in.

They came in, Layla and Lauran, were sitting on the couch watching Tv when I said she wasn't allowed to. Me, and Jack sat at the Table, and talked about our school english assignment.

**_Jack POV _**

Jack: Hi mum where home, by that I mean me and Lauran. I yelled out to mum from the front threw the fly screen door so she could let us in.

Mum: Hello My little sweetlings. That here pet name for us, instead of ducklines, she said where sweet and kind. how was your day ? She asked wiping her hand on a tea towel over her shoulder

Lauran: Good, We had a new girl today, her name is Layla. and sh. shes new to the town Lauran said stuttering in excitement

Mum: Well Me might just have to have her over then.

Jack: Yeah we had a new girl to, Her name is Kim. as I breathed in a pleasant smell. Umm What smells so Good ?

Mum: Cookies

Lauran: Cookies !She said excitedly, as she ran into the kitchen.

Mum: There not for you honey . She said back to Lauran.

Lauran: Aw. She said in sadness

Jack: Who are they for ?

Mum: The new Neighbors, up stairs.

Jack: The ones that we here stomping around at 2 am in the morning ? I said in hatred. hating them for waking me and up in the middle of the night.

Mum: Yes.

Jack: Why are you baking them cookies? They WAKE US UP !

Mum; Well apparently they have kids, Speaking of Kids, where's your sister, grace ?

Jack: Out with Jerry.

Mum: Well can you text her to come home? I want all of you to go up there are meet them.

_Text between grace and Jack _

_Jack - Grace _

_Hey sis, mum wants you home now, were going to get the new neighbors :) _

_Grace to Jack_

_You mean the ones that come in at 2 am in the morning :( _

_Jack - Grace _

_Yep ;) _

_Grace - Jack_

_Rather not, Im with jerry, :D 3 Tell mum ill be home around 5:30 :)_

_Jack - Grace _

_Ok, and please don't do anything stupid with Jerry. ;( _

_End of Text _

Jack: Hey mum, me and Layla will go up now, Grace said she will be home around 5:30 I yelled out to here, from my room. putting my bag on my bed

Mum: Ok, come and get the basket She yelled form the kitchen. as I walked out from my room,

Lauran ran to the kitchen, and grabbed the basket of cookies, hope that she could get some, but knowing mum having eyes in the back of her head, she stopped Lauran form even touching one. We walked out the front door and up the stairs to the story above us, Mum told us it was 3 story, number 16, we were 2 story, number 8. Lauran knocked on the door and I heard a familiar voice that was a girl

Girl: You sit down and get your homework started, while I get the door. I heard the girl say, she opened the door and I said.

Jack: KIM, What are you doing here

Kim: I live here, we moved here in the break, Come in She said.

lauran asked if Layla was there Kim answered in a motherly way. It's so adorable how she like that, I cant imagine what she will be like with her own kids

_Snap out of it Jack! come one, What are you saying. _

Lauran: Kim, Is Layla here,

Kim: Yes, she's in the kitchen, you guys can go watch Tv if you like.

Lauran: Ok.

Now that I reconise that motherly tone, _OMG It's _I said to my self, then I was stopped by Kim asking if i would like a drink.

Kim: Jack, Would you like a drink, .. JACK Hello JACK... She said, clicking in my face.

Jack: Hu ? sorry what was that ?

Kim: Would you like a drink

Jack: Ah yeah sure.

She grabbed cups from the top shelf, I could she was struggling, so I ran over there and helped her.

Kim: Thx, She said and smiled _GOSH even her smiles cute. Her face, Her eyes, DONT FALL FOR HER JACK ! _

I grabbed the cups and she grabbed the water from the fridge, we sat down at the table watching, Layla and Lauran, playing barbie while watching Tv, We talked a little and got to know each other since we were partners, and neighbors.

Jack: So I was thinking for our assignment, we could Play 20 Questions and Base our research on that, and, that will also help with the second part. I said hoping to get a good answer.

Kim: Ok sound good, But on one condition. She said doubtfully

Jack: and what is that.

Kim: if I Tell you anything about my private life that I don't want in this assignment, Is to be kept between the to of us, Your not even allowed to tell you family and your pet Dog. She said, as there was a Bog secret she was hiding, which I was ok, but I was eager to find out so I could help her.

Jack: No problems, I said and Gave her a smile, And How do you know I have a dog.

Kim: Oh please can hear, it barking and 5 O'clock in the morning.

Jack: Right. and it's a he

We talked for about an hour, it went quick, But I still didn't know the Kim Crawford. That was behind the shadow, I felt my phone vibrating, I took it out of my pocket and saw I had 2 missed call's from mum and 4 text messaged, asking if I was alright, I opened them and replied, and said I will be home in 3 minutes.

Jack: Well I have to get home, mum wants me, Lauran ! come on little sis, we have to go home.

Lauran: But I don't wanna go home ! As she stomped her feet, putting a pouty face.

Jack: You will see Layla at school tomorrow, Come on I said

Lauran: FINE ! but Layla.

Layla: Bye giving her a hug

Jack: Oh Kim, should we start the 20 Question after school tomorrow ?

Kim: Sure.

Me and Lauran, went home to mum

Mum: What took you so long ? She asked concerned

Jack: relax mum, Lauran's friend from school lives up their.

Mum: Oh Thats great, so do they have a child your age She asked hopping I would get better friends, Hoping It was a Girl

Jack: Yes They do, In fact, she my partner for an assignment.

Mum: OH Honey thats great as she Gave me a big hug and , Kissing my cheek, so I couldn't breathe

Jack: Ok mum, I can't breath.

**_Time skipping Next day at school _**

**Kim's POV **

I dropped Layla off at school and then headed to mine. I Walked into school, walking to my locker seeing Jack and Jerry, and Grace Best friend. Grace and jerry were holding hand and started making out, I could see Jack Uncomfortable with the situation.

Kim: Hey Guys As I opened my locker.

Grace: Hey Kimmers, how you going. Breaking apart from jerry. smiling at me, giving me a hug

Kim: Im Good thx and Never Call me kimmer EVER AGIN !

Jack: What about Kimmy He said Jokily.

Kim: NO ! I smirked at Him, hitting him on the shoulder.

Jack: OUCH ! what was that for ?

Kim: For calling me Kimmy. I smirked at him.

Grace: anyways, come sit with us at lunch, you need to meet the rest of the Gang

Kim: Wait There's More ?

Grace: 3, Julie and Milton and Kelsey, there was eddie, But he left to New York, Last year we've being Best friends since kindy.

Kim: I think I've met Julie, Glasses, Long red hair, with a mixture of brown, and fair skin ?

Grace: Yup thats her.

Kim: Yeah She showed we to my locker and thats were I met Jack

Grace: My brother.

Kim: yes, SO how do you all know each other.

After I said that A tall, thin pale kid walked up, he was wearing shorts that could show his scrony legs, A checked shirt, and and Man cagdigan.

Boy: Hey guys

Jerry: Hey Milton,

Grace: Oh this is milton. Milton this is Kim

Kim: So how do you guys know each other.

Milton : We all do Karate' at the Bobby wasabi dojo

Kim: Nice, Do you think there a spot for me and my sister I said eargly.

Jack: Im sure rudy can find a spot for you . he said hopefully

The day went pretty Quickly, I met up with my new friends at lunch, we sat in the corner of the cafateria. Where as Donna say it the NOBODIES would sit, but she came up to us and started sucking face with Jack, I looked down and then started talking to grace, kelesy and Julie, of coures they had boyfriends to, Julie and Milton the perfect nerd couple, so i'm told, Jerry and Grace, and then there's Kelsey and me, Kelsey has a boyfriend but he doesn't go to this school so she was texting him. Across form us was the Black Dragons, or arch enemy, so i'm told.

anyways it got to the end of the day, the final bell rung, every one went to my lockers. Me and Jack and grace had out last class together Math, we sat there and talked, not even bothering to listen to the teacher. We walked back to our lockers, and grabbed our books.

Jack: So you going to pick up you sister He asked

Kim: Yeah You.

Jack: I think so, it depends if Grace is going out with Jerry AGAIN

Kim: Well should we walk there now and grab out little rat bags, Jack started laughing

Jack: Walk catching his breath after laughing so hard.

Kim: Yes I said confused.

Jack: I have a car, we an drive.

Kim: You have a CAR ? A licence ?

Jack: Yeah don't you ?

Kim: Umm Lets just go get out sisters

We arrived at Layla's and Lauran's school They cam running up to us, nearly pushing us to the ground

Layla: Kim, Can I stay over at lauran's house tonight,

Lauran: its friday. They both said excitedly.

Me and Jack looked each other, I bent down to Layla

Kim: Its ok with me but only if it ok with Mrs Brewer.

Layla and Lauran: YaY ! They said holding hand, jumping up and down.

Jack: Come on girls we will get you home.

We put the two girls in the car, They were talking the whole home, It was like we were on Big Happy family, I looked at Jack, and looked at the two girls in the back, I put my head down, and started to cry, quietly, so Layla wouldn't hear me. But Jack Did. He took one hand of the wheel, and placed it on my Knee

Jack: Are you ok ? He asked quietly.

Kim: Yeah, I just... _Don't say it Kim ! Make up and exuese, _yeah, Ill tell you later, when there not around, He tilted his head back, at the two girls. _Great work Kim good excuse. _

Jack: How about I ask mum to look after them, and we can go out to dinner.

Kim: Sound good, as I lifted my head up and gave him a smile.

**Thx for ready PLEASE REVIEW ! FOLLOW ! Im an really enjoying writing and hearing all the feed back. Oh and Shout out for All For Jesus THX :) **

**xoxo Kickfeaver **


	6. Chapter 6: 20 Questions

**_Hey Guys here the next chapter :) Glad you guys are liking my story _**

**_20 questions _**

**_Jack house around 3:30 Jack POV _**

We arrived at my house around, 3:30 And I could smell

Lauran: "MUFFINES"

mum: "Hi, guys, how are my ... Oh and who do we have here "

Jack: "Hi mum, this is Kim from up stares, and her sister Layla."

Mum: "Well Nice to meet you Kim"

Kim:" Nice to meet you to Mrs Brewer"

Mrs Brewer/mum :"Oh please call me Fi"

Mrs brewer: "Hi Layla, how are you" She said in a motherly tone, the way Kim would say

Layla:"Good thankyou" In a excited voice

Jack: "Hey mum, Is it ok if i take Kim out and show her around cause she's new + we have an assignment, to do."

Mum: "Of course" , If its ok with your mother. Kim was silent when she said mother, this made me more curious to find more about Kim

Lauran: "Oh mummy"

Mum: "Yes swetie",

Lauran: "Can Layla sleep over tonight".

Mum: "I don't seem if there's any harm in that. if its ok with your parents Kim"

Kim Looks down at the floor, and takes a deep breath.

Kim: "its fine with my parents. Honestly there the kind of parents that don't care."

Mum: "Well ok, go get your stuff Layla."

Layla starts running up stairs, Kim runs after her, as do me and Lauran. My mum starts laughing. My mum is a typical house wife, the apron and every thing, my step dad works with my step brother thats older then me, Dad works as a parametric, and my brother is a police officer. as you can see we are the typical step family.

**Kim's POV **

I unlock the door, Layla and Lauran bursting in running to our room, I could tell dad hadn't being home, because everything was in place. after Layla and Lauran had finished I went to my room and Jack followed, Layla and Lauran were watching Tv, I put my bag down, and grabbed my phone and wallet out of it, I also got my english book out, just incase i needed to take notes down for the assignment. not that we were actually going to be doing any. it had being 10 minutes, Layla and lauran were ready to head out, as well as me and Jack, I locked the house up, and we went back to Jacks house down stairs.

**_Jack's house _**

Kim: "Ok Layla has got everything, me and Kim are gonna head out now"

Mum: "Ok, Oh is there anything I need to know about Layla, What She can and Cant eat"

Kim: "She find with food, but I should let you know that she's Autistic."

Mum: "RIght, You to have a good night."

While I was telling Mrs Brew.. I mean Fi about Layla, Jack went to his room and his wallet. and phone from his bag

Jack: "You ready"

Kim: "Yup"

We walked out the door and I asked him

Kim: "Were are we going"

Jack: "Well you said you wanted to join a Dojo, So i'm taking you to mine"

Kim: "Awesome, thank you"

We got to the Dojo and I met Rudy there sensie, He's bit childish for a sensi, but HEY if he's a third degree black belt. I talked to rudy about me and my sister, and he seemed happy to have another black belt and a brown belt. anyways, after all that, It got to 6 O'clock, Jack showed me around the mall and that's when it all started. thats when we played 20 Question, I went first, asked him all my 20 questions.  
Jack: "So now that i've showed you around the mall why don't we go have some dinner and e can start 20 questions."

Kim: "Sounds good."

We decided to get falafal Phil's a place where they all hang out. We order and I started asking Questions.

**(A/N Im just coming up with these on the top of my head, Kim's bold and Jack's in italics) **

**_At Falaffal Phils _**

**Kim: "Question 1. Favorite colour ?"**

Jack: "Brown"

**Kim: ok Question 2. Favorite Food **

Jack: "Pizza"

**Kim: "Nice, question three 3. What do you wanna do when you grow up ?" **At this point we were waiting for our order. and let me tell you its quiet slow, for a fast food restaurant there really slow.

Jack: "I would like Karate sensei or work in the army, like my dad"

**Kim: "Nice, Question 4 What belt are you" **I asked in excited meant

Jack: "Im a 2nd Degree Black belt"

**Kim: "WOW, ok Question 5 How many years have you done Martial arts for ?" **

Jack: "Umm lets see, I start when I was 4 when I start and now i'm 16, Ive done it for 13 years but ive being a 2nd degree black belt for 5 years"

**Kim: "Holy cheese thats a lot you must be really good." **

Jack: "Thank you,"

**Kim: "Who Taught you ?" **

Jack: "My grandfather."

**Kim: "Nice, ok Question 6 ** **What does your dad do ? You real dad not your step" **I asked with a little chuckle

Jack: "he worked in the army."

**Kim: "Worked ? "**I asked confused

Jack: "He died four years ago" As he sad confienly but with sadness in his voice

**Kim: "Oh Jack, i'm." **At that moment, I felt so stupid, and really sad, it reminded me of my mum. and We had out food finally. It was quite discusting, but I ate it anyways because he paid for it.

Jack: "Its ok Kim, Im just glad he died fighting for our country"

Jack: "How about we get back to the"

**Kim: "Ok , Lets see" **I said looking down at my book to see how many questions I had left. "**Ok Question 7 , Where did you grow up" **

Jack: "Where Haven't I grown up,Chuckled a little I grew up every where, because of my dad, moving base to base."

**Kim: **I chuckled, but I felt bad so i said** "Im sorry", **I paused,

Jack: "Its ok, Its hard, but I just think that one day, ill stand on the soil he stood on, and fight for our country."

**Kim: "Well Im glad, Should I keep going" **I asked

Jack: "yes"

**Kim: "Ok question 8 So How many girlfriends have you had" **

Jack: "I have had" Counting on his fingers "4 since i got to seaford, but over all i've had 10"

**Kim: "WOW" ****_Wow he's had more then me, _**_Well I haven't even had a boyfriend, cause I was to busy looking after Layla. "_**Thats nice." **

**Kim: "and question 9 How many of them have you kissed" **I said jokily as I tried to tease him.

Jack: "Um 4, But half of them I didn't even care about. I just dumped them."

I laughed to my self and smiled at him, I don't really want a boyfriend who will just kiss me and then Leave me. I want a long term boyfriend

**Kim "right" **I said with disaopitment**. "Question 10" I** said carrying on** "What is the biggest lie you have told." **

Jack: "I think I was 10, and told mum and dad that, I didn't break grannies vase, Thats my sister did and she got in trouble, that meant so much mum, but after a week I couldn't take it so I told the truth"

**Kim: "What Happened" **I asked putting a scared face on

Jack: "got grounded for a month, and had to pay for the damages." He said as he laughed he little

**Kim: "Och !, But you told the truth in the end" **

Jack: "Hey I was 10, and I felt sorry for grace". 

**Kim: "Right !" **I said sarcasticly. "**Question 11. How many siblings do you have" **

Jack: "Well Grace is my twin, then you've met lauran, my step dad's daughter, and then I have an older brother, my step dad's son"

**Kim: "Nice. Umm well I cant think of anymore at the moment. so .. "**

Jack: "Well its getting late, should we pay and head home"

**Kim: "Sounds good."**

I looked at my watch and it was 9pm, the shop was about to close up, so we decided to head home. We walked back to my house, I asked Jack if he wanted to come in and watch some he TV.

Kim: "SO you wanna come in and watch some Tv or a movie."

Jack: "Yeah sure"

We walked in to the apartment, and sat and decide what we should watch, A movie came on it was "You again"

Jack: "What about "You again" With Betty White. ?"

Kim: "Sure, I love here, Plus I hear there a really cute boy in there thats our age now but was younger when they were making the film."

We turned it on I grabbed us some popcorn and a drink for the both of us, we sat out the couch the popped out into a pull out bed, we layed there and watch the movie, I felt my eyes getting tired.

**_Jack POV _**

We finished up having dinner and went back to Kim's place she asked me if I wanted to come in and watch a movie, So I did, we checked what was on, 'You Again" I love betty white, Kim Only wanted to watch it because there was a guy our age in there, Now but obviously he was younger when they filmed it. I saw Kim's Eyes start to close so I grabbed a rug that I saw at the end of the Bed/Couch and pulled it over here. She smiled back at me.

Kim: Thx :)

Jack: "No problems, you should get some rest. we can watch the rest of the movie in the morning"

Kim:"Ok."

With That I turned off the Tv and laid beside here, I pulled another up the rug and went off to sleep.

**_TIME SKIP - the morning. _**

**_Kim's POV _**

I woke up to the smell of a lovely cooked breakfast, I sat up stretching and then rubbed my eyes.

Jack: "Morning sleepy head, want some breakfast ?"

Kim: "Whats the time" I said in a tired voice. and yes please i said getting up

Jack: "Its 9 am"

Kim: "SHIIIIIIIT ! I got work in an hour" I said franticly

Jack: "Well Have some breakfast first then I can drive you" He said kindly.

Kim: "Thx" I smiled back "So what on the menu ?"

Jack: "Bacon and Eggs."

Kim: "YUMMMMM"

After breakfast I went and had a shower and got changed. in to my work shirt and skinny leg black Jeans. Jack dropped me off at work and said he would pick me up when I had finished which was three pm and would help with the shopping.

We arrived at the supermarket, I jumped out of the car and ran into the store. It went pretty slow all day, It got to the end of my shift and I could see Jack standing out the front on the supermarket with Lauran and Layla.

**_Jack's POV _**

I got up at 8:30 am and Kim was Still fast asleep, _God she looked so beautiful_, I said to my self, _like sleeping beauty_.I added. I smiled and looked down at her I decided to get up and make her breakfast, I saw a note on the table reminding her that she has work at 10am, so I started cooking breakfast, bacon and eggs. It got to 9 am by the time had finished and Kim was starting to wake up. She stretched a little, and yawned. she asked me what time it was, when I replied with the time she franticly got up, literally jumping out of bed running towards me. I replied saying

Jack: "relax Kim, I can drop you to work, just have breakfast, go get ready, and ill clean up"

Kim: "Thx " She smiled back at me

_Wow even when she's in her sweet pants, with no make up she still looks beautiful. her smile _SNAP OUT OF IT JACK ! I could see that Kim was nervous, she scoffed down her breakfast and ran in to the bathroom, to have a shower, she came out in her work shirt, and skinny leg jeans with black vans on. I dropped her off to work. and came back home. I decided to go back to my house, when i walked in the door all mum came up to me worried.

Mum: "Where have you being, I texted you last night but you didn't reply."

Jack: "Sorry mum, We got back to Kim's house at 9 and deiced to watch a movie by then my phone was out of charge, anyways, we both feel asleep, and i just dropped her off to work."

Mum: "Well thats fine, just as long as your ok."

Jack: "Mum Im fine"

Mum: "Thats good, now I have to do a few jobs, and head off to work"

By work she means helping the lady at the end of the hall from us, and going to the church, and assist with the cake sale that is happening today. Thats her Job, she doesn't earn much but she loves helping people.

Mum: "SO your going to have to look after Your sister and Layla for the rest of the day"

Jack: "Can't grace do it ?"

Mum: "Grace is over at Jerry's and there Jerry's parents offered to take them out today"

Jack: "She never allows anytime for her sister anymore, Im the one that takes her to school and picks here, up" I said wining

Mum: "Don't you start giving me a lecture about your sister. But I do agree with you, she's spending to much time with Jerry, they are always hanging out" She said in a stern tone

Jack: "That not all they do mum" I said laughing while i said it.

Mum: "and thats why your my favorite"

Jack: "Fine Ill do it"

Mum: "Thx baby, love you" She said as she ran out the door

When mum left, I went to Laurans room, Lauran and Layla, they were playing dolls, and I went into them saying that i would be looking after them, and asked them if they wanted to do today ? Layla replied if she could go see here sister

Layla: "Can we go pick up Kim up"

Jack: "Yes we can, she said she finished at 3 so, ill do a bit of house work, and you guys do a bit of homework and then we can go."

After three hours It was 2:30 and I decied to have a shower and head off to pick kim up.

Jack: "Ok girls are you ready to go get kim ?"

Layla: "YES !" She squealed

Jack: "OK"

I put Lauran and Layla in the car and we drove to the suppermarket.

**Please Review, Follow, Favourite :) **


	7. Chapter 7 I want to know more

**Hey Guys sorry for not uploading in a long time, Ive being sick! as that I have being getting ready cause Im taveling, so Ive being packing so yeah anyways. Ok Ill stop talking here it is ! Hope you like :) **

**I want to know more. **

**Kim's POV **

_WOW that went really slow, I walked out of the store to see Jack standing there with Lauran and Layla, Layla coming running up to me. I picked her up spinning around from the momentum she gained from running up to me _Jack walked up to me Lauran holding his hand, asking me if I wanted to get some lunch, He said that he would pay for me and layla, I felt bad.

Kim: "Hey Baby Girl How are you" I asked excited to see her

Layla: "Good." she chuclked as i picked her up

Kim: "Hows was your sleepover"

Layla: "Good" She smiled

Jack: "Hey Kim, did you want to get some lunch"

Kim: "Sure" I said as I put Layla down.

We walked to the food court, we all decided to get Falafel Phil's a food place that me and Jack went to last night. We all enjoyed having lunch, like a family it was fun, we sat there and talked, Lauran and Layla sat there and started to play with their food, I stopped Layla and Jack stopped Lauran. We had all finished, so i decided to get out my wallet out if my bag and pay, then Jack snatched my wallet out of my hands signaling that he would pay, I Smirked. Lauran and Layla just sat there and looked at us, as we acted like 5 year olds

Kim: "Jack Give it Back Ill pay"

Jack: "No Im paying"

The comments just went back and forth until I gave up so we could get out of here.

Kim: "Fine you can PAY !"

Jack: "HA" He said smirking back at me

Kim: "Well will go wait out side while you pay. and By the way i'm paying next time"

Jack: "Ok."

**_Jacks POV _**

When I finished the paying I saw Kim waiting out side with Layla and Lauran, I walked out and helped here with the shopping, we walked around the store grabbing things that Kim ,Layla and her Father and here mum would need for the week, Its really weird why her parents don't do the shopping and don't look after Layla, there something about Kim. I WANT TO KNOW MORE. While Kim and Layla where having a discussion on why Layla and Lauran couldn't have chocolates. I went on my phone and searched Kim Crawford on Facebook.

_Kim, Kim, Kim Crawford, _I said to my self, threw my head as I scrolled down. _Maybe she doesn't have face book? _Untill I found, Kimberly Crawford, I put my phone up in the air, just so it was in line with Kim's face, and so I could see the photo

Jack: YES ! I yelled, Kim, Layla and lauran turned around, and snapped out of their discussion. when they herd me yell

Kim: "Is everything ok" She said walking up to me ?

Jack: "Yea..yeahhh Im fine." I repleied clicking out of facebook, and putting my phone back into my pocket.

Kim: "are you sure"

Jack: "yeah"

Kim: "Good, then can you tell Layla and lauran that they are allowed only one candy bar each" She said looking at Layla and lauran, raising her voice.

Jack: "Yeah sure: I said as I touch her shoulder and knelt down to Layla's and lauran's hight

Jack: "Layla, lauran how many candy bars do you really need ?"

Layla and Lauran : "10 ?" They both replied in sink, like they where twins

Kim: "You do not." Kim said sternly

Jack: "KIM ! settle"

Kim: "Girls" she said kneeling down beside me "Do you really want 10 candy bars ?"

Lauran: "between the 2 of us"

Kim: "well you ain't getting any"

Layla: "WHY" Layla wined back at me and Kim

Jack: "Because you girls don't need that kind of sugar"

Kim: "And what happens when you get what you want all the time"

Layla: "You don't realise how fortunate we are you have all these nice things"

Kim: "Good Girl." Kim said putting her hand up signaling for a high-five

Jack: "Lauran., what happens when you have to much sugar and get what you want all they time ?"

Lauran: "Ill be bouncing off the walls and wont be able to get to sleep, and what layla said"

After that discussion we continued walking round the shop grabbing groceries, I grabbed the trolly, and helped Kim, While asking her what she wanted to do tonight ?

Jack: "SO Kim,"

Kim: "Yeah"

Jack: "Did you want to do something again tonight"

Kim: "Well I have to look after Layla"

Jack: "Oh Please, You have to finish my 20 question and I have to start yours" I said in a convincing voice.

Kim: "Well when you put it like that"

Jack: "Great"

Kim: "But what about Layla and lauran?"

Jack: " We can take them"

Kim: "Really, You wouldn't mind"

Jack: "Well mum's doing her jobs that she needs to do, and grace is to bus.."

Kim: "Jack, Its ok I was joking"

Jack" hahaha"

Kim Had finished her shopping and we headed to the checkout we had a conversation the the girl at the check out, she was on Kim's friends there, her name was Kia. and she asked the weirdest question.

**Kim's POV **

We walked up to the check out my friend Kia was on, and we talked and asked she was staring at me and Jack for ages, having Layla and Lauran didn't help at all

Kia: "So Kim, is this your..."

Kim: :"No.." Jack continued on with my sentence

Jack: "Where just friend"

Kia:"JUST" Emphasizing just, as she looked at Layla and Lauran

Kim: "Yes Kai, and FYI, she my sister"

Kia: "Oh"

So you could say it was an awkward conversation, anyways Jack drove me and Layla home, he helped me unpack, _he's such a gentleman, and he's cute to _**KIM ! stop, you don't have time for boys, **_Oh why don't you just shut it. of course I do, watch me. _**Kim I wouldn't soon enough you will for get about Layla, **_I would never for get out her. She's like a daughter to me. _I went back and forth with my mind, until I got snapped out of the conversation by Jack saying the worst name, that I only allow Layla call me.

Jack: "Kim... Kim. Kiiiimmm... Kimmy"

Kim: "Hu ?, What ?

Jack: "You ok, Ive being calling your name for the 2 minutes"

Kim: "Yeah" I said as I punched him in the arm

Jack: "OWII, what was that for" he said rubbing his arm.

Kim:"for calling me Kimmy"

Jack:" Sorry Kimberly"

I punched him once more hoping that it would get the message across.

Jack: "OHCH !, what did I do this time"

Kim: "You called me KIMBERLY"

Jack: "What, thats not your name"

Kim: "My name is KIM, and KIM only" I said staring him down

Jack: "Sorry" He said, waving his hands up in the air "So i'll Pick you and Layla up at 6" He asked.

Kim: "Ok" I replied

It was currently 3:45, I was really tired so I told Layla to watch some Tv and have a rest, and I went for a sleep, I know I might sound girly here, But I didn't want to look tired.

**Layla's POV **

Ok Here it goes again, Im only 10 so, be nice, its 5 O'clock, I don't no if I should wake Kim up, I think she's going out with Jack tonight, I don't know, I over heard something about them going out. _I think I am, Im gonna wake here up, _So I walked into our room to see her sleeping so peacefully with a smile on here face, WOW I haven't seen that big of a smile on her face since.. SO I decided to get her phone and and take a photo of her, She wouldn't be mad at me and + it would be cute. after I took the photo and put her phone back in the exact place I found it, I decided to jump on her bed and wake her up.

Layla: "KIM, Kimmmy Kim, Kiimmy" I said as I was jumping up and down on her bed.

Kim: "What is it baby girl " She asked me in a tired voice

Layla: "its 5:15"

Kim: "OH CRAP !, I mean sugar, I have to get ready"

Layla: "Hahah" I laughed back at the bad word, knowing she told me to laugh at those words not knowing what they meant, I know i wasn't suppose to say them, but WHY ?

Kim: "Alright, Im just gonna take a shower and then I want you to take on to"

Layla" Why Im not the one going on a date"

Kim: "You and lauran are coming with us"

Layla: "WHAT ! Why ? do I have to" I said wining away

Kim: "Lauran's coming" she said convincingly, I knew she was coming, I just wanted to cause Im 10 and thats what we do.

Layla: "FINE !"

Kim: "Good Girl, now go get me have shower"

Layla: "Kay"

**Kim's POV **

Layla decided to wake me up, I was kinda mad cause I was having a great dream, It was 5:15, by the time our conversation ended, it was 5:20. "_SHIT" _I said to my self. I have to get ready. I went to my closet, and went threw all my clothes I chose a blue singlet, and my denim overalls, my favorite brown boot, **(Link on my profile) **I laid them out on my bed and hopped in the shower.

After my shower I put on my clothes and Helps Layla chose her clothes, she chose a pink top with Micky mouse that say true love on it, and pink jeans. Then I told her to go have a shower, while she was in the shower I put a light shade of make up barely visible, and just let my hair down. When Layla got out I helped her get changed, know her she wanted to be like me so she had her hair down and put her favorite head band on. **(Link on my Profile) **After i helped her get changed we had a few minutes to spare, so we went out and watched some Tv.

**10 minutes later **

The door bell rang, Layla got up and sprinted over to answer it, not long after I got up and walked over It was jack,

Kim: "Hey Jack"

Jack: "Hey Kim, Wow you clean up good "

Kim: "Haha thx"

Layla and Lauran just look at us trying to get our attention but I didn't work me and Jack where just looking at each other, eyeing question to each other, threw our minds, how do I know this, Well Layla told me.

Jack: "So .. ah ... Kim, should we head out ?"

Kim: "Sure"

We walked to Jacks car and helped the girls in the back

Jack: "SO Kim"

Kim: "SO Jack" We said at the same time

Jack: "You go first"

Kim: "You go first"again saying it at the same time.

Layla and Lauran started laughing, I looked back at them and glared, when they saw me., they just stopped, laid back in there seats and stopped talking for a bout a minute, then they went back to their own conversation.

Kim: "So where are we going" I said quickly before he could start to say anything.

Jack: "A shack by the shore" he said

Kim: "Nice, so that means Fish and chips"

Jack: "Yup, why don't you like fish ? "

Kim: 'No Im elegiac"

Jack: "Oh, Well maybe we could have pizza"

Kim: " sounds good " I said smiling back

Kim:" So what did you wanna ask me'"

Jack: "Wel; your nearly finished my questions, so maybe you could finish them off, then I could start yours"

When, I heard Start your questions, I Gulped, L.O.U.D "_Oh shit, Just great now he's gonna go tell every one about my life, Donna ! Crap, she my cousin and she doesn't even know that her aunty is dead, she'll tell every one, we hate each other" _I said to my self. I nodded in agreement. We sat in the care on the way to the pizza place in a confinable silence. The two girls got out and ran down to the beach.

Jack: "Lauran now her way round, so they will be fine"

Kim: Ok I replied as me and Jack walked to the shake.

Jack: "SO where do you wanna sit ?"

Kim; " Umm maybe out side"

Jack: "Sure" We walked out side

and I saw the most beautiful view, no tables, our seats, where sitting on the sand, I was so amazing,

Jack: "SO do you wanna continue with your questions ?"He questioned me.

Kim: "Sure" I replied

**Kim: "Oh I got one, Question 12 : DO you like Donna or or do you just like her because she stick her tong down you face practical every day ? "**

Jack: "No I don't like her, and I try and pull away, but she just keeps ... How about we go on to the next question."

**Kim: "Ok Lets see I wrote it in my phone some where. **I flick threw my phone to see where I entered the question. **ummm... Question 13 Do you speak any other language."**

Jack:: "Umm well I can speak Spanish, because My best buddy, speaks it and he's taught me and Oh yeah can also speak like and Australian."

**Kim: "Really Thats so cool, Give me a line." **

Jack: "Hello how are you today" He said in the Australian voice **(A/n Im Australian, and if you think we speak like you imagen, Its just and accent, we speak exactly like the Americans)**

**Kim: "OMG Thats so cool... " **I said laughing. **Ok next Question, Question 14, What is somthing you haven't told anyone, Just your parents. ? **

**Thx so Much for reading **

**REVIEW  
FOLLOW ! **

**PLEASE :) thx for reading, BTW Ill being on a plane for like 19 hours so Ill be able to write, but not post anyways CYA :) **


	8. Chapter 8: Abuse

**Hey Guys, Im really sorry I haven't updated in A very long time ! and I have a Good excuse, that I will tell you at the end ! anyways to the story. **

**Abuse**

**Kim: "OMG Thats so cool... " **I said laughing. **Ok next Question, Question 14, What is somthing you haven't told anyone, Just your parents. ?**

Jack: "Well Um ...You know how I told you about donna, and how her and I practically suck faces every day"

**Kim: "Yeah ..." **I said in a confused voice 

Jack: "Well the thing is, If I tell her to stop then she will tell the whole school something." He said nervously.

**Kim: "Jack, If you don't want to" **Trying to stop him

Jack: "Well the thing is.. When I was born."

**Kim: "Jack, Please if you ... " **

Jack: "Kim it's ok I don't mind talking about it, I actually trust you, even thou i just met you."

**Kim: "Really... "**I said as I was about to cry

Jack: "Yes and what I was trying to say was that I was born in a serious condition.

**Kim: "Yeah, OMG Your not telling me your die..."**

Jack: "No, I was born with one lung"

**Kim: "Jack, I'm" **

Jack: "Kim its ok really."

**Kim: "So if you tell donna no, she will tell everyone about.."**

Jack: "My lung and Dyslexic"

**Kim: "Your Dyslexic to ?"**

Jack:"Yeah"

**Kim: "Ok IM just going to continue on with the other questions before anything else comes out that I don't know about. **

Jack Just laughed, Im really amazed that he didn't care about telling me all that stuff**, **maybe he really does trust me.

**Jack's POV **

I didn't no how to answer that question, I was scared to, but i said it, it came right out, I really hope no on else heard especially rudy, if he did, he would take me off my high training program, and put me on to a smaller training program, but I don't want that, I want to be treated the same, I don't want no treatment, I wanna show even though I may have 1 lung, I can still be a 2nd degree black belt. anyways I have trained my body, to work. She carried on with the questions

Jack: "Hahaha it's ok Kim"

**Kim: "are you sure, cause ..."**

Jack: "Im sure, You have any other questions, you still have 6 left.

**Kim: "Umm" **I thought for a minute. "**How do you fell about you Best friend dating you sister ? **

Jack: Well I don't mind, But its a bit awkward when they start making out.

**Kim: "Yeah true, I would to" **

Jack: "and also, I get scared for her sometimes"

**Kim: "Why, " **

Jack: "Kim They MAKE OUT ! "

**Kim: "Oh, right and you don't ..."**

Jack: "Exactly. Anyways, do you have anyother questions"

**Kim's POV **

**Kim: "No, not yet"**

Jack:" Well do you mind if I start asking you questions"

There it is again, I don't want to tell him, But I have to, he trust me, so I have to trust him. When I was about to say "Yes" Layla and Lauran came running up to us.

Kim: "Hey Girls whats up "

Lauran: "Where Hungary,"

Layla: "Can we get dinner now ?"

Jack: "I think we can arrange for that,"

Kim: "You to go in side and choose, me and jack will be in, in a minute" I said as the girls ran inside. "How about we get the girls and our selves dinner and you can start asking me" I paused as i thought through what I was going to say _Come on Kim, Trust him, He trust you. "_Questions."

Jack: "Sounds good"

Me and Jack walked in side, and choose what we wanted to eat.

Jack: "So what do you want ? Its on me"

Kim: "No, its on me, you paid last time"

As me and jack were fighting who would pay, I heard Lauran say something to layla

Lauran: "Hear we go again". I looked at here and smirked.

I Took Jacks Wallet out of his hands and put it in my bag

Kim: "There Now you cant get it." "SO girls what kind of pizza would you like"? I asked bending down to their height. They Looked at each other and said at the same time.

Lauran and Layla: PEPPERONI !

I swaer they're like twins know each other so well and sat things at the same time and they just met.

Kim: "Ok and what would you like Jack? " I asked

Jack: "What would you like, Im happy with anything"

Kim: "Ummm Ok, would you be ok with Bacon and cheese ?"

Jack: "Sounds Delicious" He said as he licked his lips

I walked up to the counter and asked the man for our order,

Kim: "1 medium kids size Pepperoni Pizza, and a regular Bacon and Cheese Pizza. "

Man: "Would you like drinks ?"

Kim: "Jack You wanna a drink"

Jack: "Yeah Me and Lauran will share a Coke"

Kim: " OK 1 large coke with cups, and 2 waters in a bottle thx."

Man: "Sure thing, SO that will be $30 thx"

Kim: "Here you go. " I said as I handed him the cash $40, giving him a $10 tip.

Man: "Your oder will be ready in 10 minutes. where will you be sitting today". He asked politely

Kim: "Where on the beach."

Man: "Ok, I will bring it out to you,"

Kim: "WOW thank you, "

Layla and Lauran run out and start playing on the sand, me and Jack, walk out and go back to where we were sitting and he started asking me his questions that he wanted to ask me, franqually most of them were the same as mine _Copy cat. _

Jack: "So Kim What's your Favourite colour ?

**Kim: "My favourite colour would be ... ummm red, or purple."**

Jack: "Not to girly colours I like. What about your favourite Food."

**Kim: "I love Pizza !, and a good healthy salad" **

Jack: "well I can say, thats great, you know your not like the other girls,"

**Kim: "Well thank you, I was brought up to look after my self and my sister at a young age." **

_"Oh great Kim, you giving it away. nice one ! " _ I said something that I thought I wouldn't say, It just came out, Maybe I do trust him, Il just wait. After I spilt what I seemed to be a serious deal to me, but didn't mind to Jack our meal came, and Lauran and Layla, came running back, We all sat down and had our dinner, we talked, like and actual family, I really wanted to go back to things the way they were, I mean having dad back to his normal self would be great, I cant bring back mum, all though I wish I could, but you know, it was her own fault. When we finished eating dinner it was around 8 O'clock, I should probably get home it was past Layla's bed time.

Kim:"Well I think we should get home"

Layla: "NO !" She said starting to complain.

Lauran: "Yeah, Please... " She copied Layla's voice.

Kim: "Layla, Im really tired, i've had work and I still have to do homework"

Layla: "Yeah but Its saturday. PLEASEEE !" She pleaded

Kim: "Fine !" I said letting out a loud sigh, I couldn't resist their faces, there so cute.

Jack: "Well why don't we go back to your pace and we can watch a movie"

Kim: "Sounds good"

Layla: "Can we go to the movie store and get a movie out"

Lauran: "Don't you have apple Tv" She asked confused

Layla: "No, sadly Kim wont get it for me."

Lauran: "Kim ?" She asked confused again

Layla: "I mean mum and dad" She said trying to cover it up

Lauran: "Right, Well how about you come back to my place ? and have a sleep over! Layla, Kim, Jack, Jerry and Grace" She asked hopefully

Layla: "Yeah ! Can we go back to there place ? "she asked hopefully

Kim: "Well If its ok with you Jack ?"

Jack: "It's ok with me and I'm sure it will be fine with mum."

Kim: "Ok well, should we head off ?"

Jack: "Sure. " He said and smiled at me, I smiled back

We walked back to the car, and drove back to our apartments

In the Car -

Kim: "When we get back to our apartments ill take Layla up to our room and get her things "

Jack: "What your not gonna sleep over"

Kim: "Well, Do you want me to come ? "

Jack: "Of course, Grace prob's will be with jerry at his house making out

Kim: I laughed at his witty comment about grace and jerry, "Well that is true every time I see her she tells me about her make out session and cant stop talking about him, Plus, the only time I get to see her is at school in class, when jerry's not in our classes cause she's with Jerry. :"

Jack: "yeah, well thats grace for you, So you gonna come ?"

Kim: "Haha Yeah"  
we both laughed,

Jack: "So, will you come ?"

Kim: "Why not ? Its saturday, I mean I haven't really had a propper play date as Layla and Lauran call it.

Jack: Haha yeah. you deserve it. "

Kim: "Aw thx. "

We arrived at the apartments, Layla and Lauran ran to Lauran's house, leaving me and Jack to close the doors to the car.

Jack: "Well there excited."  
Kim: "Haha yeah, Tell me about it"I said giving a little chuckle.

Jack: "Come on, shall we."

Kim: "We shall." I replied smiling back at Jack.

Me and jack walk up to his apartment. When we get there we get a warm welcome from Jacks mum and dad.

**Jack's POV **

When We walk in to my house me and Kim get a warm welcome form my mum and step dad, and and annoying welcome from my step brother

Mum: "Hello sweet heat" She said warmly giving me a peck on the cheek.

Jack: "Mumm..." I said wiping the kiss of my cheek, I saw kim Laughing, I gave her a glare, but that didn't stop her.  
Stepdad: "Hi Jack"

Jack: "Hi mum, Hi Steve." I call him that because he isn't my real dad, it wants me to call him dad, but i just don't feel it. And then I hear its the annoying comment from my older step brother.

Stepbrother: "Hey man, who's they Hottie " He said walking up to Kim, looking her over.

Jack: "Roy" I said annoyed, then went on and introduced her to Roy and Steve. "Steve, roy, this is Kim, she's the one that lives up stairs"

Roy: "You mean the one that comes in at like 2 am."

Kim: "Yeah sorry about thats my mum and dad, They works late"

Roy: "Oh thats ok then. I feel you Mum and dad."

Jack: "Anyways.". I said trying to change the conversation "Kim and Layla and staying the night if thats ok." I said hoping they would reply with a yes.

Mum: "Of course honey."

Jack: "Awesome, Me and Kim will just go up and get her and Layla's stuff. "

Mum: "Ok. me and you father"

Jack: "Step, Steve" I said looking at her.

Mum: "Will be asleep."

Jack: "Ok, and where's Grace ?"

Mum: "She's home, in her room?"

Jack: "Really she's not out with Jerry"

Mum: "No, I grounded her"

Jack: "WHAT !" I said shock but happily

Mum: "Well from what you told me and I quote "Thats not all they do" , I found out what they are really doing."

Jack: "Ok. well Good night."

Me and Kim walked up to her floor and headed towards her apartment. We heard Bangs coming from her home.

Kim: "Well its sounds like dad's home early."

Jack: "What do you mean ? "

Kim: "Nothing. come on, if we just get in and out, he wont notice us."

Jack: "Kim, is every thing ok. it sounds like you don't want to talk to your dad." He asked kindly.

Kim: "Yeah, yeah every things fine, come on, Maybe later"

We walked in to Kim's apartment, to see papers all over the floor, and a man, that looks a lot like Kim, passing back and forth.

Kim's Dad: "Where have you being, and where's Layla ?

Kim: "Hey Jack do you mind waiting in my bedroom ?"

Jack: "Are you sure, you going to be ok ?"

Kim: "yeah Ill be fine"

Jack: "Ok."

Kim's POV

I told jack to go to my room so i could talk to my dad, and I didn't want jack getting involved.

Kim's Dad: "Who's that, Where's Layla ? I've being worried sick ! That better not be your boyfriend"

Kim: "Since when have you cared about me and Layla, and dad, he my friend from school."

Dad: "Ive always cared about you."

Kim: "Really, Well not since mum died you haven't, all you have done is gamble and drink"

dad: "Don't you dare, bring your mother into this" He said taking a step towards me, bring his arm up, and me taking a step back.

Dad: Where's Layla, He shouted at me again taking a step closer, me taking a step back

Dad: ANSWER ME ! She shouted into my face.

Kim: She's at a friends house. I said in a calm voice.

Dad: Since when have you mad the decisions that she was allowed to go over to friends He yelled taking a step closer, I took another step back, and realise I hit a wall. He looked at me with his blood shot eyes, right up in my face, I felt his breath on my face, I squinted by his bad breath.

Kim: "Since you don't have any part of our life anymore, All you do is Drink and Gamble" I said terrified wondering what he was going to do next.

Dad: "Ok You have taken it to far Kimberly". He said as he slapped me "By the Way I work as well. "

Kim: "JA...!" I Yelled, crying for help, Before I could get it get it out, my father slapped his hand on my mouth face so i couldn't say a word, or cry for help.

Dad: "He's not going to come for you, he'll just run away like all the other boys."

Kim: "The...balbala," I was trying to say, as I swung my head away getting out of his grip on my face. "They Only did that because I was always looking after Layla, No on cared for her, I was always looking after her, while mum was drinking and you where working. "

Dad: "I don't care !" , I was always working, trying to make a living" He said as he slapped me again. "You where a mistake. !" He shouted back at me.

Kim: "I was a what"

Dad: "A Mistake ! I never wanted a child !" He said looking in to my eyes

He grabbed me by the arm, and put me on the couch,

Kim: "What are you doing ?" I asked sacredly

Dad: "Something I wish I did a long time ago"

He then Punched me I tried to dodge it, but I was to late.

Kim: OCH ! I said rubbing my face.

Dad: Your always thinking about your self, never about others he said going for another punch, which i dodged.

Kim: When have I ever done that, I have always done everything you have wanted me to do, I have always followed the rules.

Dad: There we go again, Me, me and me, He said, grabbing my arm, punching me in the stomach.

Kim: Thats it, I said, getting up.

Dad: SO your going to fight me now, Honey you have no chance.

Thats was that last thing I remember, All I know is that im in a hospitable bed, with really bad cuts and bruises.

**Ok SO Here it is, Im from Australia and we just had our holidays and i know what your thinking that i would have so much time to write, but No I didn't The reason why is because For Christmas me and my brother got a present which was A trip to USA, as a family Vacay ! We went to LA, Disney Land, Vegas, Washington New york, and the Hawaii :) It was amazing, anyways I was so busy, traveling that I for got to up date, minding you I had had finished it !**

**anyways Im out talk soon. **


	9. Chapter 9: Recovery

**_Hey Guys sorry I haven't update in a while, Ive being busy, with school, and Cricket Training, (State) and all ... Im also writing a new story called spy's ! Please read ! _**

**_Recovery. _**

**Jack's POV**

Kim told me to go to her room and pack for her and Layla, while she deals with her dad. I was kinda scared for her, all I heard was yelling and insults towards her.

I also felt bad, because even though I have only known her for a while like 2 weeks, no of is true, form what i know.

Kim's Father:You know what Kim, I wish I never had you. You where a mistake. I heard him shout at here

Kim: "A.. A Mistake ?"

Kim's "Father: Yes !. And going around with boys instead of looking after you baby sister, having other people to do it for you. Jeezz Kim, I just has to be all about you."

Kim: "All about me, What ! I am the one looking after her, Your that father, your the one thats meant to be looking after her. And He's our neighbor."

Kim's father: "Seriously Kim, I don't even know why you where born. your a discrase."

I walked out to see Kim's father, beating her up. SO i decided to take this in to my own hands.

Jack: "Excuse me sir."

Kim's father: "WHAT ! " he yelled back. Staring me down.

Jack: "Please stop." I asked kindly.

Kim's Father: "GET OUT OF HERE !"

Jack: "No, Please .. "

Before I could continue he said. Kim's father: YOU will be next.

I ran out of there as fast as I could. running down to my apartment, to see Grace, Layla, and lauran watching Tv. "

Jack: "Hey grace, can you come here for a minute. "

Grace: "Whats up Jack. "

Jack: "You know Kim"

Grace: "yeah the one that lives up stairs."

Jack: "Yeah, Well as we speaks, she's. ... Um No Im not gonna say, I want her to trust me. Can you please just look after Layla and Grace tonight. I have to take care of Kim. "

Grace: "Why, whats wrong ? Is she ok ?" She said loading me with questions.

Jack: "Grace Please, theres know time for questions. I need Roy's Help

Grace: Well thats a first. "

Jack: "Grace ! Just, Dont worry." I said as I ran in to Roy's room.

Jack: "Roy, Roy ! I need your help.. Like now. "

Roy: "Whats wrong Jack, Im just about to go to bed, I have to be up early. "

Jack: "Its Kim... "

Roy: "What about her? "He asked Confused.

Jack: "Its a long story. Just Please HELP ! "

Roy: "Jack Tell me, is it some sort of abuse ? You do realise i am off duty, and if I don anything I could loose my job. "

I was quiet for a minute. when he said the word abuse, knowing Kim is hurting and that could of being happening for a long time.

Jack: "Ye... Yes. and yes I do realise that you are off duty. Can you please just help me and Kim.

Roy: Ok Buddy, but you owe me, Go get Dad, and Ill call the police. "

**5 minutes later **

I was up in Kim's apartment sitting next to her, tying to wake her up.

Jack: Kim, Kim, I said shaking her, trying not to harm her even more.

Mean while, Roy and steve, where trying to calm Kim's father down before the police came. I looked down at Kim, to see her eye's fluttering, Maybe she was waking up ?

Jack: "Kim, are you ok ? "

Kim: "Jack? Where am I ?"

Jack: "Kim, shhh, it's ok, your in your apartment, and there is an amblemace on its way. In fact its here now.," She chuckeled.

Officer: "Hi Son, My name is landon how can I help you. ? "

Jack: "Good evening sir, My name is Jack This is My friend Kimberly Crawford, " She gave me a weak punch in the gut, knowning I hated that name. "Sorry, Kim Crawford. "

Officer landon: "Ok thank you Jack, Ill take it from here. Hi Kim, Now do you want to tell me what happened ? "

Kim: "Not really, I'd rather keep it to my self."

Officer Landon: "Ok Kim, but if you want help you have to give me some information. "

Kim: "Ill be fine, trust me, its nothing" She said, trying to get up shreaking, out the pain.

Officer: "Ok Kim, I have a 3 daughters of my own, and I can't stand to see girls in pain, and If you like you can tell me or the doctors in the hospitable. "

Kim: "O.k" She said weakly

Officer Lando: "Ok Kim, lets get you up on this gurney, and we will take to the hospitable. Do you have any relatives be sides your dad. ? "

She was silent, for a minute, she had a sad look on her face, I knew she wouldn't want to tell her sister.

Kim:" I have a sister."

Officer Lando: "and how old is she ?"

Kim: "10. please dont tell her about me"

Officer Lando: "Ok, I wont, do you have anyone over the age of 18 ? "

Kim: "No... Well I do but i..d' She said looking down.

Officer Lando: "Ok Kim, how about you tell the doctors so they can call them. Would you like to come in the ambulance with her Jack." She Nodded.

Jack: "yes Sir. Hang in there Kim, your gonna be ok"

When we arrived at the hospitable, Lando said that I couldn't come in any further, She was going in to shock. and had to get tested quickly. .

**Kim's POV **

Kim:"Whats going on , Where am I? Why Is know one responding?

Officer Lando: "Jack Your gonna have to stay here"

Jack: "Why, Your gonna be ok Kim, Hang in there"

After that every thing went black.  
5 hours later.

I heard the door opening and closing, my eye's wouldn't open, my body wouldn't move.

_Whats going on.? Why cant I move ? am I in Heave. Oh No am I dead. _

All those thoughts where going threw my head.

then I felt a hand touch my hand. and then I heard a familiar voice, Is that Jack ? I tried to move but my brain was saying no !

Jack: "Kim Its me Jack, I have some one here for you. Its Layla."He said softly.

Layla: "Hi Kim"She said softly, not knowing what to say

Jack: "Why don't you tell Kim, what you made for her at school. "

Layla: "I made you a get well card. Its got flowers, you and me with our gee's on, and its says. Dear my sister Kimmy. I hope you get well soon. Love Your sister Layla"

I tried to smile, but I couldn't so I smiled inside.

Layla: "I also brought you a present with all the money that I have save up my self." When I heard that, I felt a weird sensation in me, a tingling. _Is this a feeling that my bodies awake. _I said to my self. I tried to move my fingers first, I managed to move one of them, Then I heard a BEEEP BEEEP.

Jack: "NURES NURSE !" I heard Jack call. "Layla you stay here while I got get a nurse."

A few minutes later I heard the nurse come in. she checked my pulse, heart rate and then. I spoke

Kim: "Jack". I asked in a crcokey soft voice.

Jack: "Kim !" He said coming up to me, holding my hand. "How are you feeling ?"

Kim: "Dizzy." I replied.

Nurse: "Ok I think we need her to rest, family only for 5 minutes." The nurse said, I looked down. "Do you have any family Sweetie. "

Jack: "Its only Her and her sister, Layla."

Nurse: "Do you have a mum."

Kim: "No, She die last year."

Nurse: "Ok well, Layla, honey, would you like to stay with your sister." She asked kindly.

Layla: "Yes please."

The nurse walked out I saw Jack follow her.

Kim: "Hey Baby girl."

Layla: "Hi Kimmy, are you ok."

Kim: "Im fine, now are you ok"

Layla: "Im alright, just happy that your alive."

Kim: "Aw sweetie"

**Skip to Jack and the Nurse. Jack's POV**

Jack: "Excuse me, nurse" I said as I walked out to her

Nurse: "Yes Sir." She said looking down at her paper, walking quickly.

Jack: "Look I know that its family aloud, but she doesn't have any besides her sister, would..". I asked pleadingly

Nurse: "How are you related to here." She asked

Jack: "Im her best friends. "

Nurse: "Listen..."

Jack: "Jack." I said confirming my name

Nurse: "Jack, at the moment, she's in a serious condition, "

Jack: "How serious ? "

When the Nurse said that Kim was in a serious condition my stomach and heart dropped, it was like my whole world was crumbling. I didn't want to lose her, let alone let Layla lose her, she's already lost her mother and father, I couldn't let her lose some one else. Then I thought of something It might me a crazy Idea, but I could work, only if my parents would let me. Then I realised that the nurse was talking.

Nurse: "So if she just rest she will make it,"

Jack: "Sorry, I didn't get any of that. "

Nurse: "Kim Has serious injures, she may not be able to walk again, but if she rests, she might be on her way to recovery."

Kim, Not walking again, I can't bare to think on how she's gonna take it. I treally want to help her.

Jack: "SO can I please go and see her. "

Nurse: "Yes, If you like you can bring Layla of her and I'll look after her and see we can contact any of her relatives. "

Jack: "Thank you." I said hugging the nurse.

Nurse: "Your welcome son, and She's a keeper." She said winking at me.

I walked back into Kim's room to see Layla, laying with Kim. Kim Looked up at me and smiled, I grabbed my phone and took a picture.

Jack: "Nawww, you to look so cute together." I said smiling at her

Kim: "Delete that picture, I look horrible." She said wining

Jack: "Nope !, Hey Kim do you mind if I talk to you."

Kim: "Yeah sure. Layla, honey can you go out side please" Kim asked Layla.

Layla: "Ok " She said quietly in a tired voice.

She walked out side, and I went to sit next to Kim.

Kim: "So whats up, "She said like nothing was wrong.

**Thx for reading ! OOOOOO Whats Jack Gonna say to Kim ? PLEASE REVIEW ! **


	10. Chapter 10: Recovery 2

**Hey Guys Im supper sorry I haven't updated ! Writers Block and Iv'e being really busy with school. Anyways thx for all the reviews :) Appreciate it ! I got a message from a Guest saying that Jack was a little wimpy, and I agree with that but if you read on he went to get help by his Step father and brother because they are in the services Aka Police and Parametric. Thx again ! Im hoping to get at least 15 review but I am happy with as much as I get because I know people are reading it and that all I want. **

**Ok I should probs stop talking, Like every one say **

**I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT :( so here it is... ENJOY !**

**Recovery: 2 **

Last time

Kim: "Yeah sure. Layla, honey can you go out side please" Kim asked Layla.

Layla: "Ok " She said quietly in a tired voice.

She walked out side, and I went to sit next to Kim.

Kim: "So whats up, "She said like nothing was wrong.

Now...

**Kim's POV**

Jack: "Well I was Just wondering... Who are you going to stay with ? "

Kim: "What do you mean ?"

Jack:" Well... Your dad's not home? Wh...hoo.s" He said scratching the bag of his head

Kim: "Jack, he was never home in the first place, So whats the difference? " I asked, defending my self, weakly.

Jack:"I know Kim, but you will need help."

Kim:"With What, I'll be fine."

Jack: "Layla ?... , you and school"

Kim: "Jack Ill be fine, Ill be able to do that all, Ive being doing it for a long time"

Jack: "But Kim, you've just being in a dramatic experience"

Kim: "Jack what are you trying to say" I asked as he was getting on my nerve.

Jack: "I'd Ra... before he could finish I interrupted him.

Kim: "Jack, Please I think its best if you just go, I'm tired, your tired, and I just want to see Layla"

Jack: "FIne.. I'll see you tomorrow. " He said taking my hand.

Jack walked out of there slamming the door behind him, I flinched when i heard it slam shut. Well that was weird, I may have only known Jack for a while now, but it sound like he was trying to tell me something. After Jack left, Layla and the nurse that was looking after me, came in.

Layla: "Kimmy what was that about" She asked innocently hopping up on to my hospital bed cuddling up to me.

Kim: "I think your to young to under stand." I said looking up at the nurse.

Nurse: "Well Kim, visiting times are over, and i think its time for you to get some rest as well as your sister." She said as she looked down and Layla, cuddled up to me, sound asleep.

She was sound asleep with me, I suddenly felt safe with her by my side.

Kim: "Please, no she has no where to go, neither do I."

Nurse: "What do you mean?" She asked confused

Kim: "Well the thing is, our mother died last year, My dad just absed me a...ann" I said starting to tear up, crying.

Nurse: "Shh... Its ok honey, do you have any other family ?"

Kim: "No... Th... ... live on the li...v...e on the other side of the world. "

Nurse: "Ok well do you have any other family members here ? "

Kim: "Well It's just me and Layla, but I do have a cousin but we don't talk at all..." I said crying..

Nurse: "Ok Kim, why don't you get some sleep. "

Kim: "Ok, thank you. "

The nurse left and turned off the light, I snuggled into Layla, makeing me feel safe instantly. and fell asleep.

**Jack's POV **

Kim told me that it was best that I left because she was tired apparently I was tired and all she wanted to see was Layla, I touched her hand and said good bye, I walked out of there, slamming the door behind me, not realiseing that Layla and the nursed flinched, I heard Layla, call my name but I just Ignored her, and kept walking. I walked out of the hospitable, and back to my house, Yeah It was late, but I just needed some space. When I got home, I unlocked the door and went in side, to be welcomed by, Mum, steve, Roy, and Grace, Lauran was asleep, it was late, all I heard. was "is she ok, what happened" I just ignored them and went up stairs.

**Next morning. **

I Heard my alarm clock go off at 7am I slammed it down, not wanting to get up, It was sunday morning the morning that I normally get Lauran get ready and take her to the park, A few minutes had past, and Lauran hadn't come in to wake me up, maybe she didn't want to go to the park today. I got up out of bed and went down stairs to see grace getting Lauarn breakfast.

Jack: "Hey Grace, Hey Lauran," I said hugging lauran,

Grace: "Hey Bro, if you like I can take Lauran, since i'm grounded, and well. "

Jack: "It's ok. I can take her. "

Grace: "Are you sure. ? " She asked me in sympathy.

Jack: "Yeah, It will take my mind off what happened yesterday." I said with my head down

Grace: "Ok Just let me no if you need help, I might go visit her. "

Jack: "Maybe you should, she doesn't have many friends I mean she only transferred at the start of the week." He said feeling guilty.

Jack:"You ready Lauran?" I said her as I grabbed her out of her seat.

Lauran:"Ya !, I just need to get changed"

Jack:"Ok Ill race up stairs"

Lauran:"Ok" She said excited.

Jack: "ready" I said getting ready.

Lauran: " GO !" She shouted, I let her get a head start and then I headed after her

I got into Lauran's room, to see her bouncing on her bed.

Jack:"Laruan, come, hop down"

Lauran: "Ok"

She jumped down from her bed, and went threw her draws and chose to wear three quarter blue Jeans, and a purple top. with a denim jacket. with white converse shoes. she asked me to do her hair, knowing me I cant do hair, so she just left it down.

Lauran: "Ok Ready"

Jack: "Ok Now let me just go have a shower and get changed." I told her

Lauran: "Ok" She said as she went down stairs to go watch Tv.

I Went into my room and went threw my clothes I chose the usual, a V-neck T shirt, and black jeans, and my black vans. Then I went and had a shower.

After I had a shower and got my clothes down, I went down stairs and saw Lauran watching Tv, Just staring at the Tv, there must of being her favorite show on to be cause she was laughing, to. So I decided to to the brotherly thing to do, Creep up on her.

I hid behind the couch and when it went silent, I grabbed her shoulders, and screamed, She jumped, out of her chair. I laughed so hard

Lauran: "AHHHHHH, Jaaaaack ... "

Jack: "Sorry Sis, I just had to." I said laughing in between.

Lauran: "Oh Im gonna get you back." She said, catching her breath.

Jack: "Oooo Im so scared." I said sarcastically.

Lauran: "Oh you better be." She said in an evil tone.

Jack: "You ready to go ?" I asked her.

Lauran: "Yup. "

Jack: "Ok Lets Go !"

Lauran: "Ya ! Can I get my Base ball"? She asked

Lauran Love's base ball, its her dream to play with the GPL (**A/n Im Australia so It may be wrong I just did some research, BTW I like base ball to :) because I play a similar game (Not softball) ) **one day, she pulls me along to games when I don't have a tournament or when she doesn't have one either, Yes she's very sporty.

Jack: "Of course"

Lauran" Yaaaay" She said excited.

She ran to the garage and grabbed her Mitt and ball, and then we headed out to the park.

We got to the park and threw the ball round, and let me tell you for a 10 year old she has a powerful throw. after a while it started raining, we ran under cover, and sat there until it stopped. While we where sitting under cover we talked and laughed and then she asked me a questions that I had to think about.

Lauran: "Jack..". She asked

Jack: "Yes Lauran... "

Lauran: "Do you like Kim"

Jack: Yes as a friend I said

Lauran: "You know what I mean,"

Jack: "I'm not sure, I mean she's really nice, and cute " I said Dreamly

Lauran: "Is she going to be ok ? "

Jack: "I don't no, I don't feel like seeing her today "

Lauran: "Why ? "

Jack: "Last nigh at the hospital I asked the nurse if she was going to be ok "

Lauran: "What did the nurse say ? " She asked in concern

Jack: "She's gonna be ok, but she will need help. "

Lauran: "What do you mean. "

Jack: "What I mean is that she wont be able to do everything on her own for a while, not until she heals. "

Lauran: "Well You can at least try. "

Jack: "How ? "

Lauran: "Oh Jack, I am so much younger then you and know what to do. "  
Jack: "Well I guess thats why I always come to you for advice. "

Lauran may be younger and niave but she gives great advice to me when I need it

Lauran: "Jack, what have you always taught me with karate and base ball" she said looking up at me

Jack: "Never give up on what you started." I said looking back down at her.

Lauran: "Exacly" She said

Jack: "what are you trying to say ?"

Lauran: "Wow Jack, really, What i'm trying to say is that if you love something, then you should never give up"

**OMG ! what do you think Jack is going to do ? Dont you just Love your little bros and sis when they give you advice ! My little on Where only a year apart so it anit cute ! hahahahah ay ways let me know what ya think. Ill give a shout out to the first 5 who review :) **

**R&R CYA Later **


	11. Chapter 11 SHE'S WHAT ?

Hey Guys sorry for the long wait !

So Im not updating at much I have so much on atm I have started cricket training it early but pre season (Fitness) and I have school plus I go out two day a week on a workplacement ! its full on for me for the next for weeks, I have finals or exams coming up MY LAST ONES Ahhhhh, Not freaking out only have english. I think. anyways

**Shout outs I said i would do the first 5 but i decided to do all of you scince most of you that have commented have being with me since the start this chapter is for you guys xoxox **

**Autumn1999 - Thx I'm gald you liked it, here is the next chapter :) **

**DirectorT - Glad you liked the chapter here the next one :) **

**KarateGirl - Thx **

**Theditor - What do you mean by "it isn't horrible advice" ? Kinda confused. What other advice should lauran and layla give to their brother and sister ? **

**imjusttesting - Thx here it is **

**Allisonlover - Here it is :) **

**All for Jesus - Yeah I'm basing her on my nephew but he doesn't give that advive he's only 6 but he's cute **

**Kickfan321 - thank you :) Yeah I agree, sometimes you sibling younger know much more then you do hahah **

anyways i should stop rambeling and get on with the story :) here it is ...

**She's WHAT ? **

**Still Jack's POV**

Lauran: "Wow Jack, really, What i'm trying to say is that if you love something, then you should never give up"

Jack: Your right Lauran, If I love something, or someone I should go after them, just like what my dad taught me.

when the rain stopped me an Lauran went back to our house, we had a shower since we were soaking wet and then went back to the hospital.

When we arrived at the hospital I saw Kim laughing.

I opened the door and just stood in the door frame.

Kim: Oh Hey jack

**Grace's POV **

After Jack went out with Layla to the park I decided to have a shower and get changed, I rang Julie and kelsey, to see if they wanted to come to see Kim, I told them, to come to my house ASAP. When they got to my house we went to my room and got everything we needed, Make up DVD's, Magazines and my computer, when I got everything together, we jumped into my car and drove to the hospital. We got to the hospital and I asked the lady that looked awfully tired where Kim's room was, she told us that it was on level 6 room 288. we went to the elevator and went up stairs. When we got into the room I saw a familiar face in there , talking to Kim.

"OMG" I said

"What ? " Kelsey and Julie said in sink

"Is that? " I questioned

"Whats she doing here" Kelsey said

"It can't be" Julie said

"I'm Gonna go in and see" I said,

after saying one after another I bursted in there with Julie and Kelsey behind me. all I was thinking who is that girl that Kim was talking to I was about to find out but I didn't have to she turned around and I saw her, it was my ex best friend, what was she doing here, are her and Kim friends.

'Donna ?' I questioned

"Oh hi Grace, Long time no see" Donna said politely

"What are you doing here" ? I said replying back to her evil but polite hello.

"Oh I' m just visiting my cousin"

"YOUR WHAT ?" Me Kelsey and Julie said in sync.

"Well I better go, I'll bring Layla in after school tomorrow" Donna said to Kim

"Thank you" Kim said smiling back at Donna.

Donna walked out bumping into me, I just glared back at her, so did Kelsey and Julie.

"Whats wrong with you? " I said

"Nothing, Why ? whats wrong ? " Kim asked

"Grace, can I talk to you out side for a minute" Julie asked me.

"NO ! I wanna no why that ... Girl was doing here ?" i said looking at Kim

"Out side now ! Grace, Please..." Julie pulled me out by the arm

**Kim's POV**

Me and Layla were on my hospital bed laughing and talking about the fun times that we had as a happy family, when mum and dad where their normal selves. I told Layla that our cousin and aunty would be her soon to pick her up, she was scared to leave me, I told her that I would be fine and that the nurses would look after me. I kissed Layla's for head and then the door opened, a familiar lady walked in around her 30's.

"Oh sweetheart are you ok ?"

"Aunty Nikita, Im fine how are you. "

I'm good thank you, Oh and I brought you cousin along. "

"Hi Kim." Said Donna

"Donna." I said scaredly, thinking that she was going to lash out.

"Relax Kim, where not at school, i'm not going to Kill you."

"I'll let you to catch up, Come on Layla JJ and Mackenzie are waiting for you at home."

"Ok" Layla said, hugging me tight, not wanting to let me go.

"I'll see you later honey." I said kissing her forehead as she hopped off my bed.

Layla and Aunty Nikita walked out and it was just me and Donna where in the room and let me tell you it was awkward, but then she broke the silence thank god!

"Look Kim, I know I was harsh at you at school, but I have a reputation to keep up with."

"I know its ok" I said knowing that we are still family

"Really" She asked confused "I feel really bad treating family like that."

"Donna its ok ?" "No one knows that we are cousins, and my reputation is to look after Layla "

"Yes, but you have to you don't have a choice ?" She said feeling sad

Me and Donna talked for ages, like old time, it reminded me when we were younger when nothing worried us because we weren't in high school. me and donna started to laugh, about would we would do with our nan's food if we didn't like it.

"I remember that," I said try laughing, it was hard because it hurt "Ouch, don't make me laugh it hurts" I said holing my stomach.

"Sorry... " She said as she held my hand

"all good," I said as I looked up at her.

I heard a knock on my hospital door, I asked them to come in. who ever they were they came in and stood there in shock.

"DONNA ? " I heard an annoyed voice

"Oh Hi grace, how are you" Donna said as she turned round, politely

"What are you doing here." Grace said

"Just visiting my cousin." Donna said pointing at me while i waved at the girls that stood before me.

"YOUR WHAT ? " The three girls said insync

"Cousin." donna said clarifying.

"Well I better go, I have to help mum with the girls, I'll come back later." she said breaking the silence, leaving me alone with grace and Julie and a girl that i have never seen before.

Before donna left grace got pulled out of the room by someone named Julie, I recalled the name, by a girl the helped me on my first day.

"Hi, I'm Kelsey" Said the amazingly pretty girl.

"Hi, Im Kim"

"Hi Kim. So... " She asked awkwardly

Me and Kelsey looked at each other in silence for about a minute, it was really awkward,

"So you and Donna" I asked breaking the awkward moment of silence.

"where really good friends, on the other hand, grace and here not so much"

I chuckled "Yeah I can see that, what happened? " i asked.

"Not sure I think It was something to do with cheerleading, boyfriends and Oh yeah High school"

"Ohhh... " (**a/n think of something that may of happened to you and your friends and relate that to this part of the story.) **

**"**What about you and Donna" Kelsey asked me.

"Well as you just found out we are cousins, and just reunited" I said feeling better like things where going to get back to normal.

"What do you mean"

"Well, we were really close when we where little, like best friends, and then She moved, here when we both turned 12, I was sad to see here go, we where like twins, we new everything think about each other and new what the other was thinking. "

"Wow sounds like you two where close, what happened ? " She said, and asked in concern.

"They moved away because her mum which is my mums sister, got into a fight, and then that cause me and donna not to talk"

"Oh Im sorry, where's you mum" She asked caring

"Sh...she..s left us last year." I said stuttering

"Where did she move to ?" Kelsey asked

"Heaven" I said looking up

"Oh I'm sooo sorry"

"It's ok... Its hard but I get through it."

Me and Kelsey continued to talk then grace walked in from talking to Julie, Julie calming her down from her craziness from seeing Donna.

"Ok well Sorry about that Kim."

"That's ok, me and Donna have a unsteady relationship, but its all good." I understanding

"Right I brought DVD'S Make up and Magazines" Grace said excited

"Thx Grace, But I think I might Just rest" I said

"This magazine has R5 in it" Grace said singing

"OMG I LOVE THEM, GIVE ME " I said excited.

"hahah I knew that would get your attention" Grace said containing her laugh

When Grace gave me the magazine I flicked threw all the pages till i could find articles about them, I absolutely LOVED them, The lead Ross, He is So... Hot ! OMG I couldn't believe she had these magazines although they did have articles about One Direction, I mean whats with that I don't see what she sees in them, yeah there british, there accents are cute but really I don't see it. (**A/n Im not a diretioner - don't hate me) **anyways we looked through all the magazines, and watched a movie "A Walk to Remember" Its the saddest movie I have ever seen, and I cry every time I watch it. after the movie me grace, Julie and Kelsey sat around talking and laughing about our child hood past because after that movie you need a laugh. I didn't really say anything about my past because of my mum, well she wasn't that bad it was after Layla was born she got really bad, I guess she couldn't hold the pressure of looking after two girls, I'm surprised my dad didn't crack with what we go threw if you know what I mean.

"Why are you so quiet" Julie asked me

"Oh no reason, I'm just a little tired" I said looking down.

"Oh come on you must have one funny story that makes you laugh" Grace asked me.

When grace asked me that a memory came back to me when the whole family in the back yard, me, mum dad and Layla. Layla was about 5. where were out side on a summers day, in Tennessee sitting on the grass, mum and dad where having a glass of wine and me and Layla where having soft drink, we were on the grass laughing, and then all of a sudden the sprinklers came on, we all got up and ran for cover, we started laughing and went back out and had some fun, we danced around and enjoyed the moment.

"Well one night back in Tennessee we had some drinks of course me and Layla had soft drink" I continued and told them the hole story. we all started laughing then I heard a knock at my door.

**Jack's POV **

I saw Kim laughing I felt happy to see that she was recovering, and laughing with Grace, Julie, and Kelsey. I knocked on the door and Kelsey came and opened it.

"Hi Jack"

"Hey Kim" I smiled at her

" We will give you some space," Julie said

"Ill take Lauran home" Grace said.

With that Kelsey, Grace and Julie left the room, leaving the room silent with me and Jack in there. I wanted to do something, it was going threw my head, over and over, I just stared at Kim, looking at her beautiful face, that now had a bruised eye, but I didn't care, she look amazing with sweat pants on, I know it sounds cliche' but its something that a guy would do in a chick flick, don't ask me why i know this but having a twin sister and a little sister helps.

Thanks for reading :) hope you liked PLEASE Review, read, Favourite, follow. anything :) i would like to get up to 70 reviews please help :)

What do you think Jack will do ? talk later


End file.
